Tamer of the Hazard Test Version 1
by DevilKeys Writing
Summary: Discontinued. An alternate universe in which the battle between Megidramon and Beelzemon had gone a different way. Megidramon had won, but Guilmon was destroyed. Takes place two years after that, the Tamers are now fifteen. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Corruption

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or anything else in this story besides the Omegavice(A.K.A. Nyako), and any original digimon I may put in the story.

This is an alternate universe in which the battle between Megidramon and Beelzemon had a different outcome. Beelzemon was destroyed by Megidramon, but as a result of the Digital Hazard's power Guilmon was deleted as well. The D-Reaper doesn't appear until much later in the story.

Enjoy, and please review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato Matsuki lay curled up on his bed, whimpering in his sleep.

(Nightmare/Memory)

_Leomon had just been deleted and Jeri was sobbing loudly while being comforted by Henry. Takato was enraged, as was WarGrowlmon. _

_"You monster!" Takato shouted and the massive cyborg-dragon digimon charged forward with a feral roar._

_"You're dumber than I thought, Pineapplehead!" Beelzemon smashed WarGrowlmon in the face with his boot, sending the cyborg to the ground._

_"No," Takato growled, "You can't lose, I WON'T ALLOW IT!!" he screamed. "I command you to digivolve, NOW!!" his D-Arc began to glow dark red._

_**Digivolution error detected. Hazard Evolution activate.**_

_WarGrowlmon was also encased in that blood red light as he got to his feet, fueled by his Tamer's rage._

_"WarGrowlmon digivolve to..." the light became blindingly bright as the dragon went to the next level. _

_The other Tamers and their digimon stared on in awe and fear. Even Ryo was frozen to his spot as he watched the corrupted evolution occur._

_WarGrowlmon's outline became more massive. His head elongated and his legs disappeared, replaced by a writhing snake-like tail. Enormous wings sprouted from his back as he neared completion. The ground began to shake and crack as the new digimon put out wave after wave of evil energy. No one knew what was happening, but they all knew one thing. The product of this metamorphosis was going to be anything but good._

_A huge explosion of light blinded all who watched, and an earth-shaking roar announced the arrival of the ultimate dragon digimon. A demonic beast, spawned from fury, and fueled by rage, pain, and sorrow. Arguably, the most feared being in the entirety of the Digital World, and the embodiment of the Digital Hazard, this was a creature that was never meant to exist. A beast locked away and guarded by a gallant knight. But now that knight was nowhere to be found, and the locks had been broken. On this day, a true monster was unleashed, and it's name was..._

_"MEGIDRAMON!!" the 20 story demonic dragon roared, the hazard symbol glowing brightly on its chest. It turned to the demon lord, who stood petrified at the sight._

_"Takato...what have you done?" Henry whispered to himself._

_Rika shakily pulled out her D-Arc and read the information displayed. "Megidramon. Evil Dragon Digimon. Mega level. The most powerful and evil of the four dragon lords. His power is fueled by rage and hatred, he feeds on pain and sorrow, and lives for destruction. He uses his Megiddo Flame and Hell Howling attacks to accompish his one main goal: the total annihilation of all things." the Tamers gulped._

_Takato began to chuckle sinisterly. "How does it feel to once again stand before a more powerful digimon, oh great demon lord?" he mocked._

_Beelzemon's fear was overcome by his anger and his ego. "Shut it, human! I'm the strongest, and I'll prove it!" he pulled out his guns, aimed at Takato, and fired._

_But, to everyone's astonishment, Takato didn't move an inch. Megidramon suddenly flew through the air and landed behind Takato, using his wings to shield his Tamer. The large bullets just bounced harmlessly off of the giant dragon's armored wings. The leathery cutain was retracted to reveal a grinning Takato and an even more enraged dragon._

_"Our turn." Takato gave his order without even turning to the massive evil being behind him. "Megidramon, show him the power of the Digital Hazard!" Megidramon gave somewhat of a nod, then took a deep breath._

_"HELL HOWLING!!" he roared, visible soundwaves coming forth. The sound was enough to put even the heaviest metal concert to shame, and it forced both humans and digimon alike to cover their ears. The attack slammed into Beelzemon with tremendous force, easily lifting him off his feet and hurling him hundreds of feet away._

_The demon lord landed with a splitting headache, wavering consciousness, and a persistent ringing in his ears. But he was given no time to recover, as the dragon was on him in no time, moving at speeds unheard of for something its size. With an almost careless swipe of its massive clawed hand, it batted Beelzemon aside, but it had snaked its tail around and smashed it into the flying demon's back, his momentum adding to the impact._

_"ARGH!!" Beelzemon screamed as he fell to the ground._

_"Do you surrender?" both Megidramon and Beelzemon glared at the boy. "What?"_

_"I-I'll never surrender to a human and his pet!" Beelzemon shouted as best he could._

_"Meh, it doesn't matter. Megidramon probably wouldn't let you go that easily anyway. As a matter of fact, neither would I." Takato laughed._

_The other Tamers had officially named this side of Takato's personality "Evil Takato". _

_"Now would be a great time for a 'Momentai', Terriermon!" Henry said._

_"Are you crazy?! I'm not talking to Takato when he's like this!" Terriermon strengthened his grip on Henry's hair to re-enforce his statement._

_Renamon nodded, surprising everyone. "For once, I agree with the rabbit. Takato it too unpredictable right now. And with a digimon as powerful as Megidarmon at his control, it would be wise not to take the chance of angering him further." the mysterious vixin said. From her demeanor, no one could tell just how hard she was fighting the urge to run as far away from Megidramon as possible._

_Back on the battlefield, Beelzemon was being tossed around like a rag-doll. He got off the occasional Double Impact, but that only served to anger the dragon even more and make it stronger. _

_"MEGIDDO FLAME!!" Megidramon unleashed a torrent of white hot flames from his gaping jaws. _

_Beelzemon barely dodged the attack, but the flames were so hot that just being near them for only a fraction of a second had scorched his arm and turned the ground itself to ashes. In a last ditch effort Beelzemon took out his gun, only one because of his damaged left arm._

_"DOUBLE IMPACT!!" he fired at the glowing hazard symbol on Megidramon's chest. _

_The dragon roared in pain and crashed to the ground, defeated._

_"Megidramon!" Takato shouted, a little of his real personality coming to the surface. _

_Beelzemon smirked and jumped onto the downed dragon's chest, aiming down at the hazard sign._

_"So, that's your weakness, eh? Well, it's been nice knowing ya', pineapplehead." Beelzemon then noticed that Megidramon seemed to be unharmed by his first attack. "What the-!" _

_He never finished his question, as the sharp spear on Megidramon's tail sprouted from his chest. Takato laughed manically._

_"How does it feel to be struck through the chest? Now you know how Leomon felt, you bastard." Takato scowled, his eyes blazing with fury. "Megidramon, DESTROY HIM!!" _

_"MEGIDDO FLAME!!" the giant dragon launched his most powerful attack, instantly deleting the demon lord. _

_"Stop!" Takato yelled as Megidramon was about to load the floating data. Megidramon grudgingly complied, but then Takato thought for a while. 'If I have Megidramon load the data, we may be able to separate Leomon's data and bring him back!' "Aw to hell with it, load it." he said, the dragon immediately did as told._

_Takato was suddenly struck with a searing pain in his head. "ARGH!!" he fell to his knees, Megidramon was instantly at his side. The others tried to help, but a roar from the huge dragon kept them at bay. _

_Suddenly Megidramon was struck with the same pain. He wailed as he fell back, clawing at the hazard on his chest, which started to pulse rapidly, almost like a heart monitor. His data began to float away as he was slowly deleted. His ragged breathing the only noise he made until he was completely gone. _

_"T-Takato..." Megidramon's first non-attack words, and his last._

_"Guilmon...I'm so sorry..." Takato wept as his kindhearted personality returned, his anger sated and forgotten, but at a horrible price, one that Takato would continue to pay for a long time._

_"How could you?" were the last words he heard as he lost consciousness, he never saw his D-Arc's screen turn to static, the the device itself burst into data._

"AHHH!" a fifteen year old Takato awoke with a start. He sat his his bed with his head in his hands. 'Two years. It's been two years since I lost him, and I'm still plauged by these nightmares.'

It was Summer, and Takato had nothing to do. His parents were on vacation in Hawaii for another two weeks and he had the house to himself.

"The blows." he said as he got put on his sweatpants and socks.

Takato had grown a lot in the two years since that day. He had hit a growth spurt and now stood six feet two inches tall. He had taken up mixed martial arts and was also very proficiant with a blade, whether it be a knife or sword. His personality had changed drastically, too. He was colder than Rika had ever been, at times, and was prone to fighting. He had been suspended two weeks before Summer Break for beating up five of the school bullies...at the same time. He was also now a loner, though not entirely by choice. The other Tamers had grown more distant from him over the years, and now most avoided him all together.

Jeri wouldn't come within twenty feet of him, Kazu and Kenta would just glare at him and move away when he was near, Ryo would snort and smirk at him, since Takato no longer had a partner Ryo was now the strongest Tamer, Rika never really socialized with him anyway, and Henry...he was going out with Jeri and she got mad whenever Henry would hang out with him, so they rarely ever saw each other outside of school anymore.

"Friends, who needs 'em." Takato muttered as he walked into his bathroom to take a piss.

After that he looked at his reflection. He had the body of a greek god now, as many female admirers had said, which was a result of his rigorous training. He had nothing else to do now, so he just trained all day at the gym, sparring with others whenever he found someone brave enough. Who knew that life without a digimon was so...stale?

His hair was now dark brown, not the chestnut brown it used to be, and, to this day, he still didn't know how or why it had happened. Sometimes he even mourned the loss of his old hair color, but it was all good. His darker hair was better for the creepy veil thing he often did. Oh yes, he was creepy now...And creepy was good, kept him out of unwanted conversations. With his new hair color, he also went for a new hairstyle...and all it required was three minutes, some water, and a comb. Why he still combed it back in the morning, he'd never know. It always ended up hanging over his face in the next hour or so.

He had crushed his goggles with his bare hands as something of a symbolic strength test long ago. Giving up the last remnant of his old life and finally leaving it behind. When those goggles crumpled and snapped in his palm, he never felt the pain of the sharp pieces of the plastic lenses cutting into his hand, he just felt a profound sense of freedom...And, along with it, incredible rage.

His red eyes burned with a fire born of hatred. Hatred for the friends that had abandoned him in his time of greatest need, hatred for the digimon Sovereigns that had refused to help him get his partner back, and, most of all, hatred for himself. He knew he was to blame for everyone's pain. His, Jeri's, Guilmon's, everyone. Not Beelzemon, he just wanted what he never had: power. But Takato had lost control of himself.

Takato chuckled. 'I can control a monster like Megidramon, yet I can't control my own emotions...That's right, I controlled him...so who was really the monster there?' deciding not to dwell on it any further, he started his shower.

Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. One good thing about his parents being gone, he could walk around with only a towel or boxers and his mother wasn't there to say anything. He could also bring out his "toys" and destroy pretty much anything that wouldn't be noticed or missed. He had found that very few things relieved stress like the smell of gunpowder and the loud bang of a 10-gauge.

"Ah, freedom." he sighed. Yes, he was free, but that was also the problem. He was free of his obligations as a digimon Tamer, but not by choice. He liked his "job", dare he say he loved it! While he would never have admitted it back in those days, he enjoyed the thrill of fighting like nothing else. But there was something that he hated to admit, even to himself, and sometimes outright refused to acknowledge it...It was the fact that, when he knew his opponent was beaten, he liked the idea of holding the life of another being in the palm of his hand. All it took was a single order to whatever form his partner had been in at the time, and any opposition would be obliterated.

He walked into his room and over to his closet to picked out what he was going to wear today. Black jeans, a black T-shirt with a blood-red skull on the front, and his black steel-toed boots. Takato was by no means a goth or anything, he just liked black. And it added to his creepiness, and one could never be too creepy, no siree. He walked over to his dresser and put on his fingerless black gloves and his wristwatch. He grabbed his sunglasses and began to walk out of his room, but stopped just short of the door.

"I guess I should bring my duffle bag." he said as he reached for the gray and black bag next to his wastebasket. "Nah, I deserve a break from training. Besides, the next tournament isn't 'til next year." he walked out of his room and closed the door.

As he walked downstairs he remembered something. "My knives!" he berated himself and ran back to get them. He had a set of knives: six throwing knives, and two large combat knives(A/N: Think of Leon and Krauser's knives from RE4). Afterall, playing with sharp object is only bad if you didn't know what you're doing. He pulled on his black leather jacket and, after making sure his weapons were completely concealed, walked out the door, and locked it behind him.

Takato knew exactly where he would go; Guilmon's old shed. Ever since the incident, the other Tamers avoided the structure like it was a gateway to hell. And even if they were there, Takato would do what he wanted to, regardless. He no longer had to care about them or what they wanted, the only thing he was concerned about was the fact that they had digimon and he didn't, so they could force him to leave if they wanted to.

"I'd love to see them try." Takato growled at the thought of the others invading his personal sanctuary. He had discovered the shed in the first place, they had no right to it.

As Takato walked through the park with his earbuds in, and iPod blaring, he didn't notice the others sitting in their normal spot on a grassy hill with a few trees on top. If he had noticed, he probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

On top of the hill, the others had noticed Takato.

"There goes the loser." Kazu sneered, Kenta and even Ryo nodded.

"I guess he turned into a goth, pussy." Ryo smirked.

"He doesn't look like a goth at all, you idiot. If you're going to insult someone, make sure it makes sense." Rika said without looking up from her book.

"You would be the expert on insults, wouldn't you?"

Rika looked up to glare at the "Digimon King". "Shut it and shove it, Mr. Perfect." she looked back to her book.

Ryo just chuckled. "You can't resist my charms forever, Queenie."

"'Charms'? I thought you were just being an asshole." Rika replied flatly.

"Ouch." Terriermon snickered.

"Terriermon." Henry also chuckled.

Takato had made his way to Guilmon's shed and placed his hand on the side wall. He was almost at the point of letting his happier memories take him away, but decided against it. He missed Guilmon enough as it was, he didn't need any more reminders of just why he missed his friend so much. He backed up from the shed so he could get a good running start, then jumped and planted his boot on the wall and took a vertical step to put himself on top of the shed. He probably could have jumped up to the top with a lot of effort, but doing things like that often made his legs cramp like bastards.

As he laid down on the concrete, not minding the feeling, he suddenly found himself very tired and dozed off before he could even think of what the clouds looked like.

(Dream)

_"Hello?" Takato awoke to find himself surrounded by darkness. If it wasn't for the fact that he could see himself, he probably wouldn't have known he'd opened his eyes at all._

_"Hello, Tamer of the Hazard." a deep, demonic voice rumbled, obviously from an immense creature._

_"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takato demanded. _

_The voice chuckled. "Very well, but you won't like what you see." Takato gasped, out of the shadows came the one digimon Takato hoped never to he again..._

_"Megidramon...But how?" the twenty story dragon loomed over Takato._

_"You didn't think I was that easy to get rid of, did you?" Megidramon chuckled. "I was here at the beginning, and I'll be here at the end. I am eternal!"_

_"Does that mean that you're Guilmon?" _

_"No. Close, but no." Takato's face fell._

_"Well what do you want?" the teen was starting to get irritated. He didn't much like cryptic messages._

_"Watch your tongue, human!" Megidramon roared. "You stand before one of the most powerful digimon ever, know your place!"_

_"I know my place very well, I am your Tamer." Takato said flatly, determined not to show any fear._

_"Ha! You could never be MY Tamer! You are weak, crying because of broken friendships, who needs friends when you are all powerful?!"_

_"Obviously, you've never had friends."_

_"Apparently, neither have you."_

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"I was under the impression that real friends stick with each other through thick and thin. Don't get me wrong, you were a true friend to them, you stayed by their side even if it meant putting your life at risk. But when you needed them they abandoned you. Like once you lost Guilmon, you were of no more use to them. You were tossed aside, and now you are avoided and hated."_

_"Shut up..." Takato whispered, but Megidramon didn't hear him._

_"You would have put your life on the line for them, but did they ever do the same for you? Did they ever step into the line of fire to save you? Even the strongest heros need to be saved eventually. You were nothing to them, if you can't help in battle, you are useless and expendable."_

_"Shut up..." Takato whispered again, but again not loud enough for the towering dragon to hear._

_"They all left you out to dry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Jeri, Rika, and even your best friend, Henry. He knew you better than anyone, he knew how kindhearted you were, but he still left you to go after the girl you wanted yourself."_

_Megidramon was right, Takato had had a crush on Jeri for the longest time, and Henry knew that. Hell, everyone knew that, except for Jeri herself._

_"Even Rika, whom you showed nothing but kindness and friendship, won't even give you a second glance now, not even so much as a 'Hello'. Right when you thought that you had broken through the ice wall, she sends it right back up and smashes you in the face with it. You are nothing to her, you never were and you never will be. You are useless now, you're nothing but a normal human, nothing special about you anymore, and you can't cope with that. _

_You'll never admit it to anyone, but I know. You loved being in the spotlight, being the hero, the knight in shining armor! Just so you would be noticed and not picked on. You loved saving everyone's asses, having them call on you when things got out of control. But what happened when something came up that was out of your control? What happened when there was a situation that you couldn't handle? They labled you as useless, regardless of what you had done for them, regardless of how many times you had saved them, regardless of the pain you suffered. They left you all alone with no one to talk to, no one to confide in, no one the share your feelings with. They killed you. They killed who you once were. Don't you want revenge?"_

_"..." no answer._

_"Don't you want to see them suffer as you have?"_

_"..."_

_"Don't you want to let them feel the pain of being alone without their precious partners?"_

_"...No..." Takato mumbled._

_"What was that?"_

_"I said 'No'." Takato said with more force._

_"Think about it, the ones who betrayed you writhing in pain, crying themselves to sleep everynight, like you once did."_

_"SHUT UP!!" Takato shouted, his eyes blazing with fury._

_"What did you say to me, human?!" Megidramon snarled, pushing his huge snout into Takato's face, trying to stare him down._

_"You heard me. I will not fall for your tricks, Megidramon. I guess my partner really did die two years ago, because you definitely aren't Guilmon. I know what you're trying to do. You don't like the fact that I can control you, so you want me to try and gain revenge on the others by making be enraged beyond the point of reason. Then I will eventually be destroyed and you'll be free to do as you like, right?"_

_Megidramon hated Takato even more for figuring out his plan. "You think you know everything?! You honestly think that YOU and control ME, the mighty Megidramon?!" the dragon roared._

_"I don't think I can, I _know _I can." Takato crossed his arms over his chest in defiance._

_"Why you little insignificant insect! MEGIDDO FLAME!!" Megidramon unleashed a torrent of white hot fire from his mouth, which engulfed Takato._

_Takato opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by fire, but he wasn't being burned. He smirked and began to walk towards the dragon._

_Megidramon recoiled at the sight of the boy walking out of the flames untouched. "How is this possible?!"_

_"I am your Tamer, therefore you cannot harm me, no matter how powerful you are!" Takato stopped in front of the evil dragon and looked him directly in his huge, hate-filled eyes. "Now listen here, you Godzilla reject! I am your Tamer! Whether we like it or not, I am the Tamer of the Hazard! I will not be pushed around, manipulated, or intimidated by a big, fire-breathing snake with wings! I will not attack the other Tamers, no matter what wrongs have been done to me by their hands! And I will not delete their partners. Not out of consideration for them, but for the good of the innocents that would be killed by Wild Ones if there was no one to stop them! The pain I've felt I would not wish on my worst enemies, not even you. So you can take your little schemes, shove them up your scaley ass, and go FUCK YOURSELF!!" Takato finished, leaving Megidramon dumbfounded. Takato crossed his arms again, awaiting the dragon's reply._

_Megidramon did something that Takato did not expect: he began to laugh. Not sinisterly, not manically, just a normal laugh. It made Takato REALLY uncomfortable. How could something that was pure evil laugh in a way that goes against its very reason for existing?_

_"What the hell's so funny?" Takato demanded._

_"Nothing, this is a glorious day!" Megidramon chuckled._

_"Huh?" was Takato's intelligent reply._

_"This was all just a test. I wanted to see if you were indeed worthy of the Hazard's power, and you passed with flying colors! No one has ever stood up to me, not even the Sovereigns themselves! And no one ever will again, I'll make sure of it. You did not stray from your path, even if you had to walk through hell and stare the devil in the eyes." Megidramon leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Takato. "You are worthy of my power, and I give it to you with no regrets. Accept this gift and be freed from your emotional torment. You have my blessing and my power...Takatomon." Takato's eyes widened._

_"Guil-" Takato was cutoff by a blinding flash of light..._

"GUILMON!!" Takato screamed at he awoke from his dream, looking around for the winged dragon. But all he found was a smaller red-on-black dinosaur.

"Yes, Takatomon?" the dinosaur asked.

Takato lept down from the shed and tackled the partner he had lost two years prior. "Guilmon! You're back!" Takato then did something that he had vowed never to do again; he cried.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to tackle you!" the lizard laughed and hugged his Tamer back. "Oh, it's _Black_Guilmon now!"

"Welcome back, partner." Takato dried his eyes and stood, helping BlackGuilmon to his feet. "Let's go home, boy."

"YAY, Guilmon Bread!!" Takato sweatdropped, it seemed that only Guilmon's coloring had changed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Revised on July 15, 2008

Holy shit, it's finally done. I've finally finished revising this bastard of a story. The first chapter, anyway. I could barely bring myself to read this thing! To know that something like this was spawned from the same mind and hands that created Black Flames Dance In The Wind: Rise of Naruto...I actually caught myself laughing multiple times.

You know, I don't think I ever, even once, proofread this thing. I just put it out there and said "Fuck it." Hell, I didn't think it would be as popular as it is, errors and all. But I'm really surprised that no one caught the glaring errors, intentional or otherwise. I think I got a few reviews telling me about errors, but nothing specific.

One notable change is Megidramon's attack, Megiddo Flare. Now, I DID know the real name was Megiddo Flame, nor Flare, but I thought Flare sounded better. But it doesn't really fit, since Megidramon shoots a stream of fire from his mouth, while a flare would imply a fireball. But I am giving Megidramon four attacks, he normal set as well as Megiddo Flare. The way I see it, Megiddo Flame is sort of a close to mid-range attack, not very effective at long distances. Megiddo Flare, however, is pretty much the same thing, but in the form of a long range fireball. The fourth attack will remain a surprise until I decide to reveal it.

Another less notable change is Takato's height and pre-Omegavice abilities. In the first version, he was six foot four, which was based off of my own height at the age of fifteen. But it's now been changed to six foot two. Not a big reduction, but I couldn't have him being too tall too early. He'll be growing until his nineteen, and I'm planning on him hitting another small growth spurt and hitting six foot six by the time he's twenty, where he'll max out. There was also a scene in which Takato "hopped" up to the roof of Guilmon's nine foot tall shed. I've actually seen a man jump eleven feet in the air...with a trampoline. That jump was far too unrealistic, so I changed that scene from a jump to a vertical wall run.

I was also planning on increasing the Tamer's ages from fifteen to seventeen, as I had some ideas that required them to be a bit older than they are now, but I decided to keep the ages as they are. With the vampire version of this fic I'm already using teens nearing adulthood, they're driving and everything. But with this one I wanted to keep them, basically, as children. I think, just like the series itself, that having mere children go through all of this adds to the depth of the story itself. At seventeen, they've got cofidence to spare. They have experience in these types of situations, and know exactly how to handle themselves, so it's rare for them to encounter something they can't dead with. But, at fifteen, there's that grey area where confidence and doubt are almost balanced, and they're very confused. They're unsure of themselves, yet they feel invincible at the same time. They feel like there's nothing they can't do, but they're still afraid they'll fail. Plus, at seventeen, a lot of childhood issues are resolved or forgotten, and I want all the issues I can get.

Like Rika's father issues. By seventeen, she would have seen that she has plenty of people that care about her, and probably would have patched things up with her mother. But, at fifteen, she's still sort of new to the whole friends thing, and still has that Lone Wolf attitude.

Fifteen is also the age where emotional extremes come to the surface, like love, lust, hatred, rage, depression, it all just begins to step into the spotlight. They're still sorting things out, still confused. Crushes become something deeper, friendship gains new meaning and holds a much higher value in their eyes. This leads to a lot of interesting situations when the characters interact with one another.

Well, this ending note has gone on for far too long, so I'll just end it now. For those still wondering: this fic will NEVER be continued, and it is NOT up for "adoption". It's dead, and it's going to stay that way.

Jason Out!


	2. Scorched Bones

Disclaimer: Same bullshit as the first chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato had been asleep a LOT longer than he had thought, as it was now dark outside. But this worked to his advantage, since, thanks to BlackGuilmon's color pattern, Takato was able to easily get his partner back to his house. Takato walked into the bakery/house with BlackGuilmon trailing behind him.

"It's exactly like a remember it." commented BlackGuilmon.

"Yeah, and now it's exactly like I remember it." Takato grabbed random pastries and breads off of trays and sat them on the kitchin table for the dinosaur digimon, who readily dug in.

Takato sweatdropped as he watched an innocent doughnut meet its demise by BlackGuilmon's mouth. "Farewell my jelly-filled friend, I knew ye well." Takato saluted the unfortunate pastry.

After he was done, BlackGuilmon joined his Tamer on the couch and watched TV until Takato broke the silence.

"So, where were you these past couple years?" Takato asked.

"I was deleted because my body couldn't handle the strain caused by the awakening of the Hazard. But I was reformated by the Sovereigns because the digital world would need us."

"So, they plan on using me? After what they did to me, I should let them take care of it themselves." Takato growled.

BlackGuilmon looked at him in shock. "Has my deletion changed you that much?"

Takato grew sad. "No. Not entirely, anyway. It was the others, the ones I once called friends. Megidramon was right, I was nothing but a tool to them, someone to save their asses when they couldn't handle something."

"Megidramon?! He has returned to this world?!." Takato stared at his digimon puzzled.

"I don't know, maybe."

"If he appeared for you, then you must have earned his respect."

"He said that I was his Tamer."

"He must mean you're the Tamer of the Hazard, you alone control the most destructive force the digital world has ever known, use that power wisely, young Takato." Takato sweatdropped.

"Azulongmon?"

"How did you know?" Azulongmon's voice came out of BlackGuilmon's mouth, the dinosaur's eyes were glazed over loke he was in a trance.

"Guilmon would never call me 'young', since he knows I'm older than he is. What do you want?"

"I told you, the other Sovereigns and I have a feeling that the Digital World will need you one day."

"Why should I help you? When I needed your help you refused to do anything! So why should I care about you?!" Takato snarled.

"...I'm sorry about that, I truely am, but we had to give your partner back to you."

"Why?"

"Megidramon. He threatened to destroy the digital world if we didn't."

"...Why?"

"I believe that he's grown quiet attached to you, which is only natural, he IS your partner."

"WHAT?!"

"He and Guilmon were the same entity in body, but Megidramon was a part of both your and Guilmon's shared subconscious. You two hold a greater bond than any I've ever seen before, and somehow you both had Megidramon as the darker side of your personalities. Tell me, what did he tell you in your dream?"

"He said that I was worthy of his power and that I had his blessing."

"Hm?! He gave you his power?" Takato nodded. "Then he must really respect you, but this is wonderful news! This means that Megidramon is no more, at least not in mind. You will be able to digivolve with BlackGuilmon to that form without any side effects as long as you don't do it out of anger. You are now in complete control of the Digital Hazard, young one."

"But I no longer have a D-Arc."

"Not to worry, we were saving this for another time, but I think now is that time." BlackGuilmon's claw reached out and touched Takato's watch.

The moment the claw made contact there was an explosion of red light.

"Argh!" Takato yelped as he covered his eyes. And you thought camera flashes were bad!

The light died down and Takato was able to see again. He looked down at his watch and gasped. It wasn't a watch anymore. It was now a black and red gauntlet that went from his hand to his elbow. It had a digital screen where the face of the watch once was, and the front of it was a fingerless glove with a Hazard insignia on the back of the hand. The black coloring with red bands and markings reminded Takato of the color schme of Guilmon and his evolutions. The device gave off a dull red glow from the pulsing red "veins" that ran throughout the device.

"What the hell is this thing?" Takato asked in bewilderment, poking it experimentally.

"That, young Tamer, is the Omegavice. It has the ability to scan cards like your D-Arc, but it take things a step futher. It can scan more that one card at once, you can control more than one digimon at a time, and, once you unlock enough of the Hazard's power, you will be able to transform into a digimon." Azulongmon explained.

Takato's eyes widened, transforming into a digimon? That's unheard of! "What kind of digimon?"

"No one knows, the Omegavice has never been given to anyone else before. You already created a digimon and its entire evolutionary line, why not draw something and see what happens?"

"I guess I could try."

"It couldn't hurt. I can't stay in contact with you any longer, it's a considerable drain on my power. Farewell, young Takato, I wish you luck in regaining your former glory." BlackGuilmon seemed to snap out of his daze and looked around wildly, then turned to his Tamer.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry again." Takato sweatdropped.

"Sure, boy, there's some more bread on the trays." with that BlackGuilmon ran to the kitchin.

Takato began to mess with the device on his arm, trying to figure out how it worked.

"On?" nothing. "Turn on?" nada. "Activate?" the screen flicked on, showing a digital readout of the time and current temperature.

**"Hello, Takato Matsuki. I am the Omegavice, how my I help you?" **a female robotic voice said, startling Takato slightly.

"Um, hello to you, too?"

**"Good Evening, Tamer." **

"Man, I wish this thing came with instructions." the Omegavice beeped.

**"Instruction manual available. Would you like to proceed? Yes/No"**

"Yes?"

A holographic display came out of the screen and a projection of an instruction booklet floated in front of Takato.

"Cool. But I don't want to read all of that." the device beeped again.

**"Oral explanation available. Would you like to proceed? Yes/No"**

"You bet."

**"Invalid command." **Takato sweatdropped.

'I hate the damn robot voice!' Takato thought, then the Omegavice beeped again.

**"Human personality simulator availible. Would you like to proceed? Yes/No" **Takato was shocked, this thing could read his thoughts!

"You can read my mind?"

**"Affirmative. I have the ability to carry out non-verbal commands, as I am linked directly to your brain."**

Takato grinned. "Nice. And yes on the personality thing."

**"As you wish. Searching Tamer's memory for familiar personalities...236 personalities found. Would you like a demonstration of each? Yes/No"**

Takato facefaulted. "This might take a while."

**"13.5 hours, to be exact."**

"Great. Please continue."

**"As you wish. First subject: Jeri Kouto."**

'NO!!' Takato mentally shouted, so as not to alert BlackGuilmon.

**"Next subject: Rika Nonaka."**

"I don't think I would like you insulting me all the time, so next."

**"Next subject: Renamon."**

"Next."

**"Next subject: Henry Wong."**

"I don't want you having a guy's personality or voice."

**"Eliminating male personalities from list...erasure complete. Next subject: Mie Matsuki."**

"The last thing I want is to hear my mother's voice everyday. No family members either."

**"Eliminating family member personalities...erasure complete. Next subject: LadyDevimon."**

"No, no evil people!"

**"Eleminating 'evil' personalities...erasure complete. Next subject: Alice McCoy."**

"That's almost the same as having no personality."

**"Next subject: Lillymon."**

"She was a little too hyperactive."

**"Next Subject: Angewomon."**

"She was nice, caring, and pretty damn hot! She's perfect!"

**"Simulating Angewomon personality...complete." **the angelic voice of Angewomon came out instead of the monotonous robot voice. **"How's this?"**

Takato thought for a minute. "You know what, go back to LadyDevimon."

**"As you wish...complete." **the low seductive voice of the fallen angel digimon replaced Angewomon's. It held a kind of malice in it that made Takato cringe, but made "Takato Jr." spring to life. **"How's this?"**

"Now combine the two. Have LadyDevimon's low sexy tone, but with Angewomon's cheerful, caring tone mixed in."

**"As you wish...complete." **this time Takato got a full hard-on. **"How's this?"**

"It gave me a boner, so it's all good!" Takato laughed.

**"...Eww. That was quite disturbing." **the Omegavice now sounded like a real person.

Takato laughed. "It was meant to be! Anyway, Azulongmon said something about me being able to turn into a digimon when I unlocked enough of the Hazards power, what did he mean?"

**"I could pull up the statistics if you want."**

"Sure."

**"Invalid command."**

"Dammit!"

**"Hahahaha!! Just kidding!"**

Takato sweatdropped. "...You're mean...I like you."

**"Yay! Anyway, here are the readouts.**

**Tamer: Takato Matsuki **

**Power Level: 1 **

**Attack Power: 170 **

**Defensive Power: 90**

**Speed: 110**

**Health Points: 670**

**Hazard Level: 1**

**EXP: 3000**

**Partner: BlackGuilmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Dragon**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Element: Fire**

**Pyro Sphere: 420**

**Rock Breaker: 320**

**Health Points: 1250**

**Defensive Power: 370**

**Speed: 105**

**Hazard Level: 3**

**EXP: 600,000" **the Omegavice finished the readouts.

"Wow, I'm pretty strong." Takato said.

**"Actually, by digimon terms you're about as strong as a medium level Rookie. But by human standards you have almost superhuman power, since an average human would only have a 60 in attack and defense power."**

"...Yes." Takato adopted an almost evil grin.

**"But you'd need an Attack Power of at least 530 to throw a car for any significant distance. You might be able to flip one over with a lot of effort though."**

"You know what...whatever your name is, you sure know how to rain on a guy's parade."

**"You're the one who made me part LadyDevimon. And my name is Omegavice, unless you want to give me a new one."**

"Really? Well what would you like?" Takato asked.

**"If you choose it, I'm sure I'll like it."**

"I'm so glad I chose Angewomon for part of your personallity. How about...Nyako?"

**"Hm? The name of your deceased cousin? Are you sure about this?" **the device sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Takato whispered, remembering his cousin who died from a terminal illness.

**"Very well, I would be honored to have her name, I know how much you loved her."**

"Well, I guess your name is Nyako, from now on."

**"I will carry it with pride."**

"Thank you." Takato smiled.

**"No, thank **_**you**_**."**

Takato wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, so he missed to large black bipeddle lizard that was sitting next to him.

"Takatomon, who're you talking to?"

"Whaaaaa!!" Takato jumped into the air and smashed his head on the ceiling. "OW!!" Takato looked up as he landed, the ceiling was at least ten feet up! "Whoa." was all he could say.

"I didn't know Takatomon could jump that high." BlackGuilmon said.

"I shouldn't be able to...At least not that easily"

**"Remember that you have enhanced strength now?" **Nyako spoke up. BlackGuilmon looked over to the device on his Tamer's right arm and sniffed it.

"Takatomon, what's this thing?" he asked curiously.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a 'mon'." Takato sighed.

**"Actually, now that's not to far from the truth, you are part digimon now." **Nyako said.

"WHAT?!" Takato shouted.

**"You're part digimon now. Part Megidramon to be exact. You now have to ability to fight digimon, but you can also be deleted/killed, so I wouldn't advise it at your current level." **Nyako explained.

"So, weird watch thing, Takato is really 'Takato_mon_ now?" BlackGuilmon asked.

**"My name is Nyako, pleased to meet you! I'd shake your hand, but you know."**

"Hi, I'm BlackGuilmon!" the black and red dinosaur greeted.

Takato could've sworn he saw Nyako sweatdrop, even though it was impossible.

**"Yes, I know that. I'm also known as the Omegavice."**

"I'm only BlackGuilmon...well I used to be Guilmon, but I can't really remember anything before that."

Takato sweatdropped, but smiled nontheless, happy that BlackGuilmon remembered nothing of the monster that Takato had made him into. BlackGuilmon started to sniff the air like a dog, then his eyes turned viral and he growled.

"Let me guess, a Wild One?" Takato picked his cards and his deck holder up off of the coffee table and clipped the holder to his belt, BlackGuilmon just nodded. "I guess it's time to test you out, Nyako."

**"Let's roll, T." **Takato laughed.

"'T'?"

**"What?"**

"Nothing, I like it. Saves time." Takato chuckled as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door with his digimon.

Takato had rarely felt anything like this, he was moving faster than any other human on the planet could; well over 30mph! BlackGuilmon was right by his side, his speed stat only 5 points lower than Takato's. BlackGuilmon suddenly veered right, into a playground that was shrouded in mist.

"I assume this is the place." Takato said sarcastically. "Hey B.G., any idea what kind of digimon it is?" Takato asked his growling friend.

"No, but it's strong, maybe Ultimate level, and it's a virus." BlackGuilmon's growls grew louder.

"Dammit, that's no good." He looked at the Omegavice. "Nyako, could you-"

**"Already scanning...complete.**

**SkullGreymon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Zombie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Element: Darkness/Earth**

**Dark Shot: 1200**

**Double Dark Shot: 1750**

**Viral Breath: 980**

**Health Points: 8970**

**Defensive Power: 940**

**Speed: 310**

**EXP: 560,400"**

"Oh shit. Our first day back as a team, and we have to fight one of the strongest Ultimate-level digimon in existance!" Takato shouted, not really caring about keeping his voice down.

"GRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!" an earth-shattering roar announced the presence of the massive skeletal digimon as it stomped through the digital field and out of the fog.

"Oh damn!" Takato yelled as he and BlackGuilmon dodged the huge foot of SkullGreymon as it tried to stomp them.

"Takatomon! I need to Digivolve, NOW!" BlackGuilmon said, barely avoiding a swipe from SkullGreymon's massive hand.

Takato began to reach for his deck, but Nyako beeped.

**"Digivolution card selected, scan?"**

"YES!!" Takato shouted and the card he wanted teleported from his deck to his right hand. "Oh, I love you, Nyako!"

**"Aww, that's sweet."**

"Digi-Modify!! Digivolution Activate!!" Takato slashed the card through the scanner on the side of the Omegavice.

**"Digivolution activate."**

BlackGuilmon was encased in a crimson light with streaks of black running through it.

"BLACKGUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." BlackGuilmon was stripped of his old data and refitted with new data. His body grew more massive and his growls more menacing. "BLACKGROWLMON!!" the dome of light exploded in a wave a heat, and in BlackGuilmon's place was a giant black dragon/dinosaur with red markings. And he looked pissed.

SkullGreymon wasn't deterred by the Digivolution, if anything he was even more pumped at the prospect of a real challange.

Takato looked down as Nyako beeped.

**"Levels gained!**

**Takato Matsuki **

**Power Level: 1 **

**Attack Power: 190 **

**Defensive Power: 100**

**Speed: 115**

**Health Points: 680**

**Hazard Level: 1.5**

**EXP: 4500**

**BlackGrowlmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Dragon**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Element: Fire**

**Exhaust Flame: 1600**

**Plasma Blade: 1000**

**Dragon Slash: 960**

**Health Points: 7500**

**Defensive Power: 870**

**Speed: 430**

**Hazard Level: 3**

**EXP: 750,000"**

"Awesome, he's even more powerful than the normal Growlmon!" Takato cheered.

**"And also more unpredictable, but you should be able to handle that."**

"Of course. Okay, BlackGrowlmon, let's show him that we haven't lost a step!" BlackGrowlmon nodded and turned his attention back to the viral Ultimate in front of him.

Of course, SkullGreymon was still larger, by way of his level and power. But BlackGrowlmon was the first digimon SkullGreymon had fought that was even close to his size. Normally, Growlmon would have only been a little more than half SkullGreymon's size, but since BlackGrowlmon was more powerful he was bigger, about two-thirds the Ultimate's size. But that didn't stop SkullGreymon from trying to bat him aside.

"Look out!" Takato yelled as the huge boney hand swung at BlackGrowlmon's head. He jumped back at the last second in a surprising display of speed for something his size.

"EXHAUST FLAME!!" a torrent of fire shot out of BlackGrowlmon's mouth, hitting SkullGreymon full force and making him roar in pain.

"Takatomon," BlackGrowlmon said in his deeper not-so-innocent voice, "the others are coming."

Takato cursed. "Then we have to finish this fast." he looked down at Nyako. "Could you please?"

**Sure thing! ...Power card selected." **the card appeared in Takato's hand.

"Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" Takato slashed the card and Nyako beeped.

**"BlackGrowlmon**

**Exhaust Flame: 2100**

**Plasma Blade: 1500**

**Dragon Slash: 1460" **Nyako told Takato of the card's effect on BlackGrowlmon.

"EXHAUST FLAME!!" BlackGrowlmon fired another attack, this one hitting SkullGreymon's arm.

SkullGreymon cried out in pain as its arm faded in and out of existance.

Takato saw an opportunity to weaken the Ultimate even further. "BlackGrowlmon, attack his right arm again!" the Champion nodded and the blades on his forearms began to glow.

BlackGrowlmon jumped forward and roared. "PLASMA BLADE!!" the attack severed SkullGreymon's arm and it exploded into data, which BlackGrowlmon absorbed.

SkullGreymon's arm may have been gone, but he was by no means out of the battle. "DARK SHOT!!" he roared. The fish-like missile launched from its back and exploded with tremendous force when it impacted BlackGrowlmon.

"BlackGrowlmon!" Takato screamed. "Dammit, I need a card!"

**"Would a 'Viral Boost Chip' work for you?" **Nyako asked.

Takato grinned. "I always thought that I'd be afraid of smart machines. I need to lay off the Terminator movies." the aformentioned card appeared in Takato's hand.

"Digi-Modify! Viral Boost Chip Activate!" Takato slashed the card and Nyako beeped again.

**"BlackGrowlmon**

**Exhaust Flame: 2500**

**Plasma Blade: 1900**

**Dragon Slash: 1860**

**Health Points: 8500**

**Defensive Power: 1000**

**Speed: 650"**

"Alright, BlackGrowlmon, just a few more attacks and we should beat him!" BlackGrowlmon only nodded at he held back a wounded SkullGreymon that was trying to bite him.

"DRAGON SLASH!!" BlackGrowlmon's claws lit up for his attack, which was really a superpowered "Rock Breaker". The attack hit SkullGreymon right in the chest, breaking some of the ribs surrounding its strange orange heart.

Takato saw this and knew exactly what it was. "BlackGrowlmon, that orange thing is its weak spot! Attack it and we should win!"

BlackGrowlmon didn't need to be told twice, he charged up for a full power attack. "EXHAUST FLAME!!" the stream of fire hit the heart dead-on and SkullGreymon roared in pain and rage as it exploded into data.

"Yeah!!" Takato pumped his fist into the air happily while BlackGrowlmon loaded the data. He didn't notice some of the data coming over to him and being absorbed by his body.

Nyako beeped.

**Levels Gained!**

**Takato Matsuki**

**Power Level: 2**

**Attack Power: 220**

**Defensive Power: 130**

**Speed: 130**

**Health Points: 750**

**Hazard Level: 2**

**EXP: 8550**

**BlackGuilmon**

**Pyro Sphere: 500**

**Rock Breaker: 400**

**Health Points: 1650**

**Defensive Power: 440**

**Speed: 120**

**Hazard Level: 4**

**EXP: 1,000,000" **Nyako finished.

"Sweet! One step closer to throwing cars!" Takato cheered.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped, and a picture of a sweatdrop appeared on Nyako's screen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another chapter revised as of July 17, 2008.

Again I found myself laughing at this, wondering if it was really me who wrote this. But them I remembered that this story was never meant to be published, it was just a personal project. Most of this story was written during late nights, vacations as a result of injuries, or when I was just extremely bored and had nothing better to do. And I'm pretty sure I wrote one chapter while I was slightly drunk, but I hope I'm thinking of something else. Otherwise...Ugh.


	3. Friends? Not Really

More Revisions.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own Digimon, blah.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyako beeped again and a hologram of a detailed 3-D map of Shinjuku can up. It showed Takato's location as a dark red dot with his name over it, and BlackGuilmon's as a black one with his name over it. But what drew there attention was the multiple, colored dots coming towards them from two different directions.

"Um, Nyako?"

**"The blue one is the Tamer, Rika Nonaka, the yellow one is her partner, Renamon. The green one is the Tamer, Henry Wong, and Terriermon must be riding on his head, because there's no dot for him. The white one is Tamer, Ryo Akiyama, and the gray one is Cyberdramon, hence the larger size of his dot. The orange one is Tamer, Hirokazu Shiota, and the rust colored one is Guardromon. The aquamarine one is Kenta Kitagawa, and the pink one is MarineAngemon." **Nyako explained.

Takato noticed that the fog had long ago lifted and no longer concealed them. "Oh fuck, I do NOT feel like dealing with _them_." he hissed.

**"There is an alleyway behind you that will take you to the street next to your home, there aren't any readings coming from that direction." **

"Thank you!" Takato's mood instantly brightened as he and BlackGuilmon bolted into the alley that Nyako had told them about.

Just as he disappeared down the alleyway, Cyberdramon touched down and Ryo hopped off of his shoulders.

Ryo looked around, confused. "There was a strong reading coming from here, I'm sure of it." Cyberdramon just growled, angered at his missed opportunity to fight a strong opponent.

The other Tamers showed up soon enough, two of them out of breath from the run.

"So," Kazu panted, "I guess...we missed it."

"Yep." Ryo said, then all of the D-Arcs beeped.

"What the hell?" Rika muttered as she took hers out and stared at it.

There were readings of a strong digimon within the vicinity, but it was headed away from them along with another dot, but it was weaker than the first. Both dots stopped and then disappeared.

"Do we follow it?" Kenta asked. He usually didn't fight Wild Ones, and MarineAngemon provided support for the others whenever he did participate in battle. Despite the fact that she was a Mega, MarineAngemon didn't like to fight unless a particularly malicious digimon bioemerged, then it was impossible to hold her back. Because of these facts, he wasn't very familiar with the whole team dynamic, if you could call it that.

"Of course." Terriermon said from his perch on his Tamer's shoulder. "We always rush headfirst into situations without any idea what's going on!" everyone sweatdropped.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"You did that when Takato was your leader, but now you're with me, and I say we investigate." Ryo proclaimed. He always saw himself as the leader after the Megidramon incident, but Henry and Rika never really payed him any mind.

In truth, Takato was a much better leader than Ryo, mainly because of the fact that Ryo had no real grasp of teamwork since he had been on his own most of the time. This was also the reasond Rika never took the position. But few were willing to admit that the former gogglehead was better, mainly because most of them didn't like him anymore, and Jeri damn near hated the boy.

"Let's go." Ryo began walking, his "faithful servants" following him.

Rika grumbled something, but still followed, her curiousity getting the better of her. Henry just sighed and hoped that whatever they were following was friendly.

'Yeah right.' Henry thought. 'There haven't been any friendly digimon ever since that Lillymon came through.'(A/N: This is the Lillymon referred to in the second chapter.)

"Hey Henry, I have a bad feeling about this." Terriermon said. Henry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like a weird sense of foreboding, or something. It just doesn't feel right."

"You think we should tell the others?"

"No, if we noticed it, then they most likely have, too. They'd be on guard anyway, especially Rika and Renamon. I don't think they ever let their guard down."

"Yeah, I bet they both could sleepfight!" Terriermon joked with a snicker.

"Terriermon." Henry chuckled.

The Tamers were following their "leader", almost blindly, at least some of them, and didn't bother to check out their location. Only Henry and Rika noticed that the area was familiar.

"Hey, Brainiac," Rika got Henry's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this the area Gogglehead lives in?"

Henry looked around for a moment before answering. "Yes, it is." the feeling of foreboding came back full force, sending an odd chill up his spine.

'Something's definitely not right about this.' Henry thought.

The Tamers kept walking until they reached their destination.

"Well, here we are." Ryo said as he stopped in front of a strangely familiar building.

Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon were the only ones to look up at the sign atop the entrance.

'Matsuki Bakery.' they all mentally groaned. It was late and Takato was sure to be sleeping, which Ryo and his "followers" didn't care about. They might even go so far as to blow the door down to get at the digimon apparently hiding inside, or just to piss him off.

Rika and Henry really didn't want to deal with Takato right now. He was sure to be irritable at this time, not that he wasn't always irritable. But, quite frankly, Takato scared them now. He was well known as a master martial artist, winning several tournaments. He was also known for carrying multiple knives with him where ever he went, and, according to one kid who got into a fight with him, he was borderline psychopathic and prone to acts of excessive brutality.

Apparently, Ryo had decided not to look up and knocked on the door. "Hello?! Is anyone home?!" he yelled, surely waking whoever lived there.

(Inside)

Takato had nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Who the hell...?" he asked himself.

**'It's the Tamers and their digimon. They must have followed you and BlackGuilmon's digital signals.'**

'Great, just great. Should I just wait here and pretend I'm not home?'

**'I'll mask your signals now...done. Now they shouldn't be able to get a reading off of you or BlackGuilmon.'**

'Thank you!'

"Hello?! Is anyone home?!" Takato heard whoever it was outside yell as the knocking got more persistant.

'Who in God's name is...wait, I know that voice..._Akiyama.'_ Takato began to growl like an animal, his eyes began to glow red and became slitted, almost like Guilmon in his viral state. He clenched his fist hard, making his fingernails dig into his palms.

**'Calm down, Takato. If you get mad your power increases and your digital signature become harder to hide. I know you don't like them...at all, but they think they have a legitimate reason for being here. They know something is up, and I wouldn't put it past Ryo to have the digimon blow down the door.'**

Takato calmed himself, his eyes stopped glowing and returned to their normal crimson shade. He put on the emotionless mask that he always wore when he talked to the Tamers. He noticed that is unnerved them when accompanied by a monotonous voice, which meant it got him out of conversations faster. He also liked to see them squirm under his cold, calculating gaze.

Takato turned to the kitchen and BlackGuilmon poked his head out, growling slightly. "Stay there and don't make a sound. Do not come out unless I say so." BlackGuilmon nodded and went back around the corner.

Takato walked up to the door and grabbed the knob. 'Showtime!' he thought with a small grin. There was a bright red flash and the Omegavice reformed into a black and red digital wristwatch.

(Back outside)

"I don't think anyone's home." Kenta said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Rika growled, angry because she was basically dragged here for no reason, even though she willingly followed along.

Ryo was about to shout again when he heard the the doorknob click and move. The door slowly swung inward and the owner of the house stepped into view.

"What the hell do you want, Akiyama?" Takato asked monotonously, putting an almost unnoticable hiss on "you" and "Akiyama".

Ryo scowled at his former friend. "This is your place?" he asked.

Takato had to resist the urge to smack the scarf-wearing bastard with a dictionary and pointed up. Ryo followed the finger to the rather large sign on top of the doorway.

"Dumbass." Takato said, quickly putting up another finger before putting his hand down. The motion was so fast that only Renamon and Rika caught it, and almost snickered, but remembered that the gesture was most likely directed at all of them.

Ryo snapped his head back down and glared at Takato. "What was that?!" he grabbed the larger boy by his shirt and tried to pull him towards himself, but only succeeded in pulling himself towards Takato, the latter not moving at all.

Suddenly there was a soft patting sound and Ryo felt something up against his crotch. He looked down and panicked went he saw a large, and quite shiney combat knife being lightly tapped against his jeans by Takato.

"I could kill you in twenty-seven ways before you even knew I moved, so try something like that again. I _dare_ you." Ryo let go and Takato shoved him back, sheathing his knife. He looked at the others. "I'll only ask you once more, what the fuck do you want at..." Takato looked at the strange red and black watch on his right wrist, "10:34PM?"

'Wow, is it really that late?" Henry thought. 'My mom's gonns kill me.'

"Your mom's gonna kill you, Henroid." Terriermon voiced Henry's thoughts...in his own way.

"Terriermon." Henry growled.

Takato was a patient person, but the Tamers showing up a ruining his day was seriously vexing him. The veins in his forehead and neck were starting to bulge out and he was beginning to shake with barely restrained rage.

Renamon noticed this and whispered to her Tamer. "I think it might be a good idea to leave."

Rika was also watching Takato and nodded her agreement.

"Yes, I think you should leave also. I've got a headache and I'm in a _really _bad mood." Takato's right eye began to twitch.

Kazu seemed to be the only one dumb enough to speak up. "We really don't care about your moods, creepshow, we followed a digimon signal here and we have to search this place. We'll do it with, or without, your permission."

Takato just arched an eyebrow when Kazu stepped forward, then punched him in the face. Takato had apparently forgotten about his enhanced strength and Kazu was sent flying ten feet away into the street, landing unconcious.

'...Oops.'

**'Oops? Oops?! You could've killed him!' **Nyako screamed into Takato's mind.

'You make that sound like a bad thing.'

**'...You have some things you need to work out. Preferably with a therapist.'**

'...Well it all started when I was-'

**'Not me!'**

Takato turned and began walking away from the door, leaving the Tamers to tend to Kazu.

"Takato, what the hell?!" Henry shouted.

"Where are you going?" asked Terriermon, trying not to laugh.

"...To get my shotgun." Takato replied flatly.

The Tamer's eyes widened in fear. "Um, sorry to bother you, Takato, we'll be on our way now, right guys?" Terriermon said nervously.

Henry didn't wait for then to reply. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep my brain inside my skull! Guardromon, get Kazu and go home, everyone else...SCATTER!!" Henry suddently shouted when he saw Takato standing in the doorway with a machete and a shotgun and wearing a hockey mask.

Everyone instantly ran for their lives, leaving Takato nearly in tears from held-in laughter.

"Aww, I don't get you use my Boomstick." Takato pouted.

**"...Serious issues."**

Takato smirked and turned back to his house, only to see someone had turned off the lights.

"Hm?" Takato sat down his shotgun and machete.

Takato heard a girlish giggle and took off his mask, which was one of the worst things he could have done. Because as soon as he did he was assaulted with one of the most devious inventions ever created by mankind...

"ESKIMO KISSES!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Revised on July 20, 2008

No big changes in this chapter, just getting rid of errors. One thing I can't believe no one mentioned was the spelling of Lillymon's name. I mean seriously, did everyone miss the fact that I didn't put in the second "L" of her name before the "Y"? Meh, I don't really give a damn now, it's fixed, so let's move on.

Jason Out!


	4. Strange Company

'Tis the almighty Chapter 4!

As usual, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. But...Nyako/Omegavice, OOC attitudes, and any original characters are property of DevilKeys Writing in association with Hell's Gate Films; my writing label and my movie label.(Both are registered trademarks of 8th Circle Productions)

Sorry about not putting the above information on earlier chapters. It was just suggested to me by my friend and Assistant Director of most of my movies.(Why do I keep referring to everything was "mine"? I'm not the only one who owns it)

We don't put our movies on the Internet, so don't ask where you can find them. The reason for this is that we were almost sued by Hot Button Pictures and Dimension Studios for "stealing their ideas".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AHHH!!" Takato screamed as he backpeddaled furiously, which ended with him falling over the couch.

"Whee! That was fun, let's do it again!"

"...Calumon...?" Takato asked from his position of the floor.

"That's me!" the small white digimon said happily.

Takato arose from the floor and glared at the creampuff. "Don't EVER do that to me again."

Calumon's ears retracted and his eyes started to tear up. "Are you m-mad at me?" he stuttered slightly, like a child that was about to cry.

Takato's eye started to twitch. 'No...must...resist...the evil!' that's right, Calumon was using his secret weapon: the Uber Puppydog Eyes!(Now with real tears!) Not even Rika could stand up to these.

Yes, Calumon was cute and he knew exactly how to use that to his advantage. You can't just fly around latching yourself to people's faces without having a way out of a possible ass-kicking.

Finally, even Takato had to give in. "Just...don't do that again...it's embarrassing."

'SCORE!!' Calumon started dancing around in his mind, accompanied by a doughnut with legs and a rabbit holding a container full of gasoline and a lighter.

"Silly rabbit..." he said out loud, drawing Takato's attention.

"What?"

Calumon shook his head and stared at Takato. "Why are eskimo kisses embarrassing?" the digimon cocked his head to the side cutely.

"To a guy, they just are...and it's creepy." Takato crossed his arms.

"But so are you." Takato sweatdropped.

Takato could hear Nyako snickering in his head. 'Shut...up.'

**'I didn't say a word.'**

"And how, pray tell, am I creepy?" he knew he was creepy, but he liked hearing it from other people.

"I don't know, I heard this girl by your school say that you were creepy. I think her friend called her 'Rei'." Calumon said while nibbling on a doughnut that he brought from...somewhere.

Takato narrowed his eyes. "I know where she lives..." he said to himself, drawing a mental map.

"You're hot, too." Calumon said out of nowhere, now finished with his doughnut.

The digimon looked over to Takato, only to find said teen on the other side of the room backed up against the wall, staring at him like had had grown another head.

"What?"

"'What?' You do NOT say that, or anything like it, to another guy! EVER!!" Takato was slowly inching towards the steps, wanting to put as much distance between him and the Rookie as possible.

Takato, once again, heard the girlish giggle from just before Calumon "attacked" him.

"Alright, who else is here besides you?" Takato was suddenly behind Calumon.

"What do you mean? You're here too!" Takato facefaulted.

"Not what a meant...and where do you keep getting those doughnuts?" Takato pointed at the new doughnut that was now being devoured by the pint-sized digimon.

Calumon looked at the doughnut, then at Takato. "The Doughnut Fairy gives them to me!" Takato sweatdropped.

"'Doughnut Fairy?"

"Yeah, the nice Lillymon that gives me doughnuts for telling her how to get into your house!" Takato's eyes widened in horror.

"L-Lillymon?!" Takato started to look around frantically. 'Oh no, not her!'

**'What's so bad about a Lillymon?' **Nyako asked, not understanding the Tamer's reaction to the digimon's name.

'She's been after me for weeks now!'

**'Why?'**

'Oh come on, we both know I'm a sexy beast.' Takato pulled out a mirror and started messing with his hair, then he put it back...wherever he got it from.

**'...Okay...'**

Takato heard another giggle from behind him. He whipped his head around a full 180 degrees like an owl.

"Hoo..." Takato's eyes were unnaturally wide as he scanned the area, but only found Calumon playing around with a lighter and a can of hairspray.(A/N: I am not responsible for any idiot that goes home and tries this and burns his house down...but you can send me pictures of the aftermath at my e-mail)

"Nice owl impression." Calumon commented, the lighter and hairspray disappearing behind his back.

"No, I meant who was that." Takato said, grabbing his head and turning it back around with a sickening crunch, only to stare into a pair of big black eyes.

"TAKATO!!" Lillymon squealed as she glomped the helpless boy.

Lillymon began to nuzzle Takato's chest, breathing in deeply.

Calumon screamed. "Hey, how come she get's to do eskimo kisses and I don't?!"

Takato got a fearful look in his eyes as Lillymon tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm, eskimo kisses huh?" she grinned evilly and looked over to Calumon.

Calumon grinned as well and nodded while extending his ears and hovering. They both turned to a panicking Takato.

"What are you doing?" he asked shakily.

"ESKIMO KISSES!!" both digimon shouted in unison as they nuzzled Takato face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Takato shrieked as he bolted from Lillymon's grasp and hid behind the couch, leaving both digimon laughing their asses off.

Takato quickly realized that he stood no real chance of peace with the two digimon in the same room. So, to avoid another double-team, he had to get one of them to leave, and Lillymon wouldn't go unless he did as well.

"Hey Calumon, I'll let you raid the kitchen if you promise not to bother me for the rest of the night." Calumon instantly bolted into the kitchen screaming about creampuffs.

Takato sweatdropped, then realised that he wasn't watching Lillymon and he was alone with her. Just as he thought of it, he was tackled from the side. The air was knocked from his lungs as something landed on his chest and sat there.

"Oh, Takato, you naughty boy." Lillymon said seductively. Takato honestly hadn't known that her voice could get that low, he assumed it was always high pitched. "Making the kids leave the room while Mommy and Daddy play." she began to lean over, her lips getting closer and closer to Takato's.

Suddenly there was the loud bang of metal hitting the floor in the kitchen.

"Owww!!" came the child-like voice of BlackGuilmon.

"AHHHHH!!" came the terrified scream of Calumon.

A shrieking white blur latched itself to the side of Takato's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Takato asked the shivering digimon.

"G-G-G-GUILMON ZOMBIE!!" Calumon stuttered/screamed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Guilmon's back!" Takato said cheerfully. "Now get off of my face." he deadpanned. Calumon dropped to the floor, still in shock.

BlackGuilmon came into the room rubbing a large bump on his head. "Takatomon, a bread tray hit me on the head while I was sleeping, then Calumon flew away." he whined

Calumon suddenly jumped up and flew at BlackGuilmon. "Guilmon!" he exclaimed happily.

"Calumon!" BlackGuilmon yelled back just as happily. Calumon seemed to forget all about his fear, and BlackGuilmon, his pain.

Lillymon turned to Takato with a puzzled expression. "Wha?"

Takato turned back to her and smiled. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

(An Hour Later)

"And that's when Calumon went Facehugger on me." Takato finished explaining Guilmon's resurrection, to which Calumon paid no real attention to besides Guilmon's new name.

"So, you're a Tamer again?" Lillymon asked.

Takato nodded. "Yep."

"Does that mean that you'll be joining the others again?" Lillymon said with a hint of sadness, she had known of Takato's crush on Rika.

Takato scowled. "Hell no! I wouldn't go back to those pricks if they paid me." Lillymon instantly brightened.

"Really?!" she asked a little too happily for Takato's taste.

Takato just nodded and watched BlackGuilmon and Calumon play, but he noticed something was amiss, or, more accurately, someone.

"Hm, where did Calumon go?" BlackGuilmon shrugged.

"Hey Takato." Calumon's voice came from Takato's right.

"Yeah Calumo-!" Takato froze when he saw the little digimon holding his discarded shotgun.

"What does this do?" Calumon asked, looking directly at the trigger.

Takato began to panic. "Um, it's nothing, it does nothing! It's just a prop, it's fake, so put it down and step away from it." Takato spoke with a slight edge to his voice, while Lillymon just hid behind the couch.

"But I-!" BANG!! Calumon put a little too much pressure on the gun's trigger. The kick on the gun made his fly back multiple feet into a wall.

Takato ducked instantly, saving himself from a lethal haircut. "SON OF A BITCH!!" he yelled.

**"I really hope no one heard that." **Nyako said.

"You said it." Lillymon replied.

Takato looked at her. "Said what?"

Lillymon looked back. "You didn't say. 'I really hope no one heard that.'?"

Takato shook his head. "That was Nyako." Takato pointed at his wristwatch.

**"Hiya!" **Nyako greeted.

"Ah. Hello to you too." Lillymon smiled.

BlackGuilmon walke over to the still smoking shotgun on the floor and sniffed it.

Takato saw this and started to worry. "No, BlackGuilmon! Don't mess with it, just give it to me." Takato told his digimon.

"Okay, Takatomon, here you go!" BlackGuilmon picked the gun up and tossed it to Takato, who barely caught it.

"Dammit, boy, don't do that! I tend to like keeping my head on my shoulders." Takato went to pick up his machete and his mask.

"...What's up with the machete?" Lillymon asked sweatdropping.

"What? This is the biggest one I could find." Takato went to his room to put away his "toys".

"Not what I meant..." Lillymon muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Revised July 20, 2008

As you can see, I've taken out the outtake that was at the end of this chapter. I believe this was the chapter I wrote while drunk, at least that part of it. When i get drunk I tell stories about funny moments in my life, regardless if I'm asked to or not. I realize that, without the outtake, the chapter is much shorter, but I can't really add anything to it, so you'll just have to deal with it!

Again, no big changes, just error removal.

*Edit - 5/17/09: This story blows so much it's not even funny....Okay, it is kinda funny.*

Jason Out!


	5. Just Beneath The Surface

I'll be introducing two new digimon in this chapter, so YAY!

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I don't own shit except for the OOC personalities, my OC's, the storyline, and the new digimon attacks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon and Calumon continued playing, ignoring the large hole in the wall. BlackGuilmon tossed Calumon in the air and caught him.

"Whee!" squealed the creampuff.

It had been over fifteen minutes since Takato had gone upstairs and Lillymon was getting worried.

'Maybe someone broke in a kidnapped him!' she thought frantically.

_'You mean like you were planning on doing?' _Lillymon's inner voice spoke up.

'Shut up! And I wasn't planning on kidnapping him...'

_'Maybe not, but with the stuff you were planning on doing to him, I think he would have perferred it.'_

Lillymon mentally blew a raspberry at her inner voice. 'Oh, what do you know?!'

_'Every single thing that runs through your mind.' _the inner voice replied evenly.

Lillymon just huffed, ending her conversation with herself. She looked over to Takato's entertainment system and found his Xbox360.

'I really shouldn't...'

_'But when has THAT ever stopped you?'_

The plant digimon just shrugged and turned the system on, checking out the game that was already inside.

"Oooh, Gears of War!" she squealed, then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, staring at the ceiling and listening for footsteps from above.

(Meanwhile...)

Takato had just found a place that he could hide his machete. He remembered a while ago that he didn't normally put the massive knife in his room; he kept it in the closet on the first floor.

Takato sighed. "I guess this goes under the carpet for now." Takato peeled back the black carpet on his floor, revealing a secret compartment hidden under a false floorboard.

This compartment housed some of Takato's more...destructive toys. Moving aside an M4A1, Takato placed the machete alongside a quiver full of arrows with barbed heads.

"I think I'll need a new hiding place after a while." Takato sighed. "What to do now..."

After about ten minutes of standing there thinking, Takato finally decided to go downstaires and prayed that Calumon hadn't found any other "toys".

On the way down he heard something slightly disturbing.

"OH YEAH!! No more head for you!" Takato blushed/sweatdropped.

'What the hell?' he thought as he peered into the living room.

He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Lillymon playing Gears of War on his Xbox360. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lillymon turned her head to look at Takato. "Oh, hello. I hope you don't mind, I was bored." she said.

Takato looked at the screen and saw that Lillymon had just gotten a head shot in on a Grenadier, without looking!

"Um, what difficulty level are you playing at?"

"Insane." Lillymon's reply stunned Takato into silence, his jaw hanging open.

"Excuse me?" Takato finally found his voice again.

Lillymon just cut another Grenadier in half with the Lancer's chainsaw. "Yeah, it's not as hard as most people think it is."

Takato looked at her again. "You mean you've played this before?"

"How do you think I got so good?" the Ultimate looked at him like he was crazy...And blasted another Locust.

Takato just sighed. "Whatever, just keep it down. I don't want the neighbors getting any ideas." Takato turned to walk back upstaires.

Calumon turned to Takato. "Hm, where are you going?" he asked.

Takato patted his thigh, telling BlackGuilmon to follow him. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." Takato walked to his room, BlackGuilmon in tow.

Lillymon grinned for a second until she heard Takato's voice from upstairs. "AND I'M LOCKING MY DOOR!!"

Lillymon scowled and grumbled, "So close..."

As Takato plopped onto his bed he decided to ask Nyako a question that had been bugging him for a while.

'Hey Nyako.'

**'Yes?'**

'How high does my Hazard Level have to be for me to transform into a digimon?' Takato asked.

**'Your Hazard Level has to be at four for you to get your first attack. After that new ones will come based upon what you create and the amount of EXP you have.'**

'Ah, so, basically, I have to create my attacks before I can use them.'

**'Right. Remember what Azulongmon said; mess around with some drawings and see what you come up with.'**

Takato nodded in understanding. 'Well, I'm not really tired, so I guess I'll start now.'

He got up from his bed and went over to his drawing/homework desk. He found his favorite sketch pad and began to draw.

He drew his first form, which took the basic design of Beelzemon and modified it. The new digimon wore form-fitting black armor with spikes in various places. It wore a metallic helmet that only covered the top of his head and eyes, leaving his mouth exposed. The helmet had demon horns that curved over the top of the head and ended at the base of the helmet behind the neck. There were three small spikes on each shouder and knee pad, and the breastplate had two crimson dragons carved into it. The digimon's boots were fairly basic, mimicking Takato's own combat boots, but each had a small spike on the back which could be extended at will, giving him a deadly axe kick. Takato gave his digimon a wicked set of claws on its hands, like Beelzemon's, and there was a large spike extending from each elbow. Takato finished the drawing with the digimon's long tail curving around its body and giving the red eyes a slight unnatural glow with a gel pen.

Takato finished and was complimented by Nyako.

**'Nice! He looks pretty badass, can't wait to see what the other levels look like.' **

'Other levels?' Takato asked confused.

**'Yes, this would be considered your Rookie form.'**

'What, me as I am now, or as in the drawing?'

**'Both, you'll be able to use most of your attacks in your human form, but in your digimon form you'll be much stronger and have access to all your attacks. So think of like this; your Rookie level is split into two forms: one human, one digimon.' **Nyako explained.

'So...as of right now I qualify as a Rookie level digimon?'

**'Yup, congrats!'**

Takato sweatdropped. 'Well, I guess I have more incentive to get stronger.' Takato smirked, this was going to be fun.

He looked at the drawing and realised something.

'I don't have a name for my digimon form yet.' he thought.

**'Anything specific you want him to be named after?' **Nyako asked.

'Hmm, well I'm giving him the power of darkness, so something to do with that.'

**'Shadowmon?' **Nyako suggested.

Takato shook his head. 'No, too basic.'

**'Abyssmon?' **

'No, sounds a little too intimidating for a Rookie.'

**'Nightmon?'**

'Nah, again too basic.'

**'Voidmon?'**

'THAT'S IT!!' Takato mentally shouted as he wrote down the name at the top of the picture.

'Now for attacks...' Takato mentally went through the list of darkness attacks he knew of from other digimon, eliminating what he couldn't use.

**'Anything?' **Nyako asked after five minutes.

Takato shook his head. 'Nope...Wait a minute, Black Fury!' Takato scribbled the attack down and described it as a bolt of black lightning that was shot from the hands.

After an hour he came up with four attacks and Nyako came up with two.

Dark Javalin: Forms a spear of pure dark energy that is tossed at opponents, will explode two seconds after impact unless Takato stops it.

Dark Chain: Forms a chain of dark energy that Takato controls, length is determined by the amount of energy put into the attack.

Chain Destruction: Each link of the Dark Chain that is in contact with an opponent will explode.

Consuming Void lv1: Launches a ball of dark energy that forms a miniature black hole that with suck in an opponent then implode, crushing it. If opponent is not sucked in it will explode instead.

Optic Heat: Shoots superheated energy from the eyes.

Darkside Kick: Takato spins at extremely fast speeds then ends with a vicious axe kick, capable of multiple hits.

After this Takato began to work on the stats of his digimon form, writing them down as Nyako saved them to her memory banks. After he was finished, Nyako recited the stats back to him.

**'Digimon: Voidmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Dark Warrior**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Element: Darkness**

**Black Fury: 450**

**Dark Javalin: 370 w/explosion, 280 w/o**

**Dark Chain?? **(A/N: The attack power depends on what he does with it)

**Chain Destruction?? **(A/N: Depends on how many chain links are in contact with the opponent)

**Consuming Void I: Instant Kill/700 **(A/N: Instant Kill if opponent is sucked in, 700 if it explodes)

**Optic Heat: 400**

**Darkside Kick: 250 per hit, 420 for final**

**Health Points: 1750**

**Defensive Power: 400**

**Speed: 640' **Nyako finished.

Takato nodded in satisfaction. 'This is good.' then he yawned. "Now time for sleep." he said drowsily.

Takato changed into his sleepwear then collapsed on his bed, BlackGuilmon already asleep under the Takato's bed on top of multiple pillows hijacked from his parents' room.

(The Next Morning)

Takato awoke with a yawn and tried to sit up, only to discover that something was holding him down. He looked to his right and saw Lillymon's large black eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning, Takato." she said like nothing was wrong.

Takato didn't even flinch, he just layed there with a blank look. "How long have you been staring at me?" he asked.

"Two hours." the digimon answered.

"Okay...Can you let me up now?"

Lillymon shook her head and hugged Takato closer, making him blush. "Nope, you're staying here with me for now."

Takato just stared at her. "What's wrong with you? You were never this...forward before."

Lillymon just shrugged. "Maybe it's because you qualify as a digimon now." she grinned evilly.

Takato's eyes widened. "You don't mean...?"

The Ultimate nodded. "Yep, you're officially mate material!" she kissed him on the forehead.

Takato began to wriggle in her grasp until he eventually got free and scooted to the other end of the bed.

Lillymon giggled. "Ohh, playing hard to get again?" she crawled towards him.

Just as Takato was about to bolt for the door, he smelled something.

"What is that?" he asked, momentarily distracting the plant digimon.

"Hm, what's what?" she cocked her head to the side.

"That smell...It smells like...bread...!" Takato didn't get a chance to say anything else as his bed suddenly flipped over, smashing him into the wall.

BlackGuilmon's head poked through. "I...smell...Guilmon...Bread..." he said in a zombie-like way.

Lillymon hovered in the air with her wings and looked at the flipped bed. "Oh no!" she gasped, fearing her Takato was crushed.

BlackGuilmon didn't seem to notice anything though, he just Zombie Shuffled out of the door and down the stairs.

Lillymon flew over to the upturned bed and looked on with teary eyes. "Takato, are you alright?" she asked.

The bed moved slightly, then a groan was heard. "Friggin' ow!" Takato said as he pushed the bed off of himself. He then shuffled over to the bathroom and shut the door.

He came back out about five seconds later fully dressed and washed up.

Lillymon just stared at him. "How in the hell?!" she asked.

Takato just looked at her. "I have my ways." he said as he went down the stairs, Lillymon just behind him.

When they got downstairs they saw BlackGuilmon and Calumon eating from a large pile of fresh bread.

Takato just stared at the pile. "The hell?" he looked at Calumon. "How did you know how to work the oven?"

The little digimon looked at him. "The instructions were on the refrigerator along with a note that said, 'I don't care how much you hate the neighbor's dog, the oven is not for cooking living things. Love Mom.'"

Takato sweatdropped. "What? I got rid of that mutt weeks ago...Nevermind."

For the next two hours, Takato and the digimon sat around and did absolutely nothing but fool around and do stupid things. That was until Takato came up with something to do himself.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the beach?" he asked.

BlackGuilmon's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm never going back there! The last time it took me two days to completely get rid of all the sand in my nose!"

"Okay, since BlackGuilmon's out, how about you, Calumon?"

Calumon looked at Takato. "I like the beach, that's where fishies with big teeth live!" he said happily, making Takato sweatdrop.

"Okay, since Calumon can't go because he'll be eaten, BlackGuilmon doesn't want to go, I guess I'll go by myself then."

Lillymon glared at him. "What about me?" she huffed.

Takato turned to her. "You have to watch Calumon and BlackGuilmon."

"What, why?!"

"Because, without you, I know they'll destroy something. You have to be the order to their chaos. I know that sounds corny, but you have to do it."

Lillymon pouted, but agreed. "Fine, but I expect compensation for this."

Takato sighed. "Fine, tell me what you want." Takato didn't realise his mistake until it was too late.

Lillymon grinned. "Oh, you know what I want." she said suggestively, advancing on the terrified teen.

'What do I do?! I don't want to be raped!!' he thought.

**'Well you could just give her what she wants.' **Nyako said.

'But she wants to rape me!'

**'Yeah, that is a problem...well good luck!'**

'...I hate you.'

**'Aww, I love you, too, sweetie.'**

Takato then thought of something. It was risky and could backfire, but he had to try. He suddenly stepped forward and pulled Lillymon into a kiss. After he pulled back he saw that it had the desired effect, Lillymon had a blank look on her face and was staring at nothing in particular.

'Yes, score one for me!' he thought as he went up to pack what he was going to wear to the beach, then jumped out the window and ran.

(Later At The Beach)

Takato walked around looking for a place to change, then he saw a flash of something yellow. He looked into a nearby tree and saw Renamon sitting on a branch, looking right at him. He was tempted to give her the finger and walk away, but he just settled for walking away.

He looked further down the beach and saw Kazu making a fool of himself and getting his ass handed to him in a game of volleyball by some girls he recognized from school.

Apparently they recognized him and they all waved. "HEY TAKATO!!" they greeted.

He waved back and smiled. "Hey girls!"

He noticed Kazu scowling at him from his place in the sand as the girls walked away. He just gave him the finger and walked away again.

As Takato continued his search for a place to change he saw the rest of the Tamers and scowled. But his scowl turned into surprise as he saw Rika in a bathing suit.

"Nice." he mumbled at the sight, then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked out into the ocean and squinted, but saw he didn't need to as his enhanced eyesight proved invaluable. He saw a young girl thrashing about in the water pretty far out.

'Why would a girl that young be out that far? She couldn't be more than twelve.' then he noticed that she was struggling against something, and it seemed she was being dragged away by something just beneath the surface.

'Oh shit, is that a shark?!' he began to panic, and it seemed no one else noticed the girl. "Damn." he hissed.

**'Takato, something isn't right here. That shark isn't natural, at least not in this world.' **Nyako said.

'What do you mean?'

**'I'm getting a digital reading from it.' **

Takato's eyes widened. 'Ah fuck it. Time to test out these powers anyway.'

**'Be careful, the reading is weak, but it could be supressing its power because it knows the Tamers are here.' **Nyako advised.

'Right.' Takato nodded then ran and dove into the ocean, ignoring peoples' gasps and cries for him to stop. Apparently someone had seen the shark and knew what he was doing, but the lifeguard was nowhere to be found.

As he swam underwater Takato could tell that he was swimming faster than any human should be able to. He made it to the girl in about three minutes, but the shark was already gone.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the terrified child, he saw that she had a boggieboard.

She just nodded and clung to him. He began to swim back with her, but he felt a current under the water, indicating that something large was moving near them just under the surface.

'Shit, it's still here!' he thought. He turned to the girl. "Do you have enough energy to make it back to shore?" he asked.

"Y-yes." she studdered.

"Alright. Swim back to the beach, I'll take care of the shark." the girl nodded and began to paddle back towards the beach.

Takato took a deep breath then dove under the waves, only to come face to face with a large, grinning shark.

"Heh, heh, what have we here? You look like a human, but you smell like a digimon, so which are you?" the shark asked.

Takato was aware that he could talk under water, but he would just be wasting air and anything he said would be all too coherent. He pointed upwards and the shark understood and rose with him.

"So?" the beast asked.

"I'm both. The first Human/Digimon hybrid." Takato said.

The shark's black eyes widened and its white pupils focused on him. "Well, this should be an interesting fight." it grinned, showing its razor-sharp, interlocking teeth.

"So, who are you?" Takato asked.

"My name is Samemon; the shark digimon." it said before it dove under again.

Takato took a large breath and did the same. He could see the digimon's dark blue, streamlined body circling him. He could see the rough texture of its skin and he surmised that it would be painful if he touched it while it was moving.

**'Digimon: Samemon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Fish/Marine**

**Attribute: Data**

**Element: Water**

**Shark Torpedo: 450**

**Tail Shave: 350**

**Fin Razor: 430**

**Health Points: 2200**

**Defensive Power: 420**

**Speed: 650**

**EXP: 120,000' **Nyako finished her readout.

'Shit, I'm facing a Champion and I'm just mid Rookie level!' he cursed mentally.

He didn't have time to think of a plan. "Here I come!!" growled Samemon as it surged forward with a powerful flick of its tail.

Takato flipped in the water and barely avoided getting chomped. He had to think quick, not only was he outclassed and out of his element, but he was running out of air!

"You're mine!!" Samemon came out of nowhere with its mouth agape, ready to eat the poor teen.

Takato didn't even think as he reached out and held the shark's nose and bottom jaw, keeping it from biting down. But that didn't keep it from pushing him into deeper water.

'Shit!' Takato cursed. He had been right about the digimon's skin, it was hard as rock and each scale was almost as sharp as his knives. It felt like he was running his hand over a cheese grater.

His gloves protected his palms for a little while, but his finger were suffering greatly. He then felt the shark suck in water before it chuckled.

"SHARK TORPEDO!!" Samemon called out its attack.

Takato felt what air he had left leave his lungs as he was forced back by the powerful explosion from the shark-shaped water missle.

**'Health Points: 300**

**Speed: 75, environment restricting movement' **Nyako said sadly.

'Not really helping!' Takato screamed mentally.

Takato could see Samemon coming around for another attack. He then thought of something.

Concentrating energy into his right hand he thrusted it forward and shouted, "BLACK FURY!!" he didn't really care that his voice echoed in the water.

A black lightning bolt flew from his hand and struck Samemon right in the mouth and it exploded, knocking some of its teeth out.

"GAAAHH!! Damn you hybrid!!" the digimon said as it swam back into the darkness to attack from a different angle.

Takato wisely used this time to quickly rise to the surface and take a large breath. He heard a collective gasp from the beach and saw that everyone was watching him.

"Great, just great." he mumbled.

(Back On The Beach)

The little girl had finally made it back and everyone crowded around her. She had told them that the man that had saved her was fighting a big shark that tried to drag her away.

Everyone turned the ocean when an something cause the surface to explode in a large geyser of foamy water.

Now to the digimon Tamers. They weren't a part of the crowd but they saw the explosion and instinctively knew it was a digimon.

"Renamon!" Rika called her partner, who phased in next to her.

"Yes?"

"Can you swim?"

"Yes, but, with my fur, I would be too slow to effectively fight."

"Shit!" Rika cursed loudly.

"I'm sorry." Renamon said.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

Renamon nodded and looked out into the ocean, where she saw someone's head break the surface.

"Wait, someone is out there." she said.

The other looked at her. "Must be the guy those people said was fighting the shark." Henry said.

"But how is he holding his own without a digimon?!" shouted Kazu.

"Grenades maybe?" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon! This is no time to joke around!" Henry scolded.

"I'm not!"

Renamon squinted. "I think that's Matsuki out there." she said.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed.

"Yes, that's him, I can see his face...Damn!" Renamon hissed.

"What?" Rika asked.

"He just got pulled under." she answered grimly.

"Well, I guess we have a reason to call him CHUM-ly now." Ryo smirked, Kazu laughed and everyone else glared and scowled.(A/N: It may be a lame joke, but you have to admit that it fits the percieved situation perfectly.)

(Back With Takato)

Takato had taken a few breaths, then he suddenly felt like a bear trap had latched onto his leg and he was pulled under before he could scream.

Samemon pulled his prey under then turned while calling out his attack. "TAIL SHAVE!!" he smacked the hybrid with his tail and "shaved" the skin off of his arm, but not doing any real damage other than that.

Takato grabbed his arm as the shark swam back into the darkness.

'Come on, think! Okay, I know a lot about sharks, but this one is smart. But wait, maybe it has the same instincts as a normal shark! So if that's the case...This is going to hurt like hell, but I hope it works.' he waited for the digimon to come back around. It had used two of its three attacks, and Takato's plan was counting on it using the third.

Samemon came out of the darkness at blinding speeds, then its fins started to glow blue.

"FIN RAZOR!!" it called out as it got close enough.

Takato saw it coming, but didn't move until the last second. One of the sword-like fins made a large gash in his left bicep and it was bleeding profusely, which was exactly what Takato wanted.

'Come on, come on, work! Please work!'

And work it did. See, Takato's plan consisted of his knowledge on the natural behavior of sharks. When they smell blood, they go into a frenzy. They develope a one-track mind and don't care about anything else but eating. Takato wanted to make Samemon go into the same frenzy.

Now that Samemon smelled the blood, the intelligence that Takato had originally seen in its eyes was gone. Now it was a mindless eating machine. It didn't care about a battle, it didn't care about using attacks, it just wanted to eat its prey. Which was exactly what Takato wanted. Now Samemon would most likely charge straight at him, not thinking about what he could do.

He saw the shark coming right at him and he grinned slightly while gathering energy into his hand, forming it into a barbed spear.

'Come on, Chowderhead.'

Samemon used a sudden burst of speed to get within striking range with its jaws gaping.

Takato suddenly jerked to the side and the shark couldn't follow, so it passed by, snapping at him viciously. "DARK JAVALIN!!" Takato then plunged the spear into the side of the shark and made it glow so he would know where the shark was at all times.

Samemon thrashed its tail and sped away from what caused him pain. What troublesome prey.

Takato went to the surface for air once more, then dove back in, not wanting to take his eyes off of the digimon for too long. He followed the glow of his energy spear, it was slowly circling him, looking for a weakness. This shark may have been in frenzy mode, but it was still semi-intelligent.

Takato thought of something. 'Hey Nyako, since I count as a digimon, can I modify myself?'

**'Yes, I didn't really think of it before, but you can.'**

Takato thanked whatever god was listening then imagined the card he needed, which appeared in his hands intantly.

'Digi-Modify!! Power Activate!!' he thought. The card disappeared in a flash of light and Takato could feel the the effects.

**'Tamer: Takato**

**Black Fury: 400**

**Dark Javalin: 300 w/explosion, 280 w/o**

**Optic Heat: 320'**

'How much HP does Samemon have left?' Takato asked.

**'Well, from the damage you inflicted, and the constant amount of data it's losing, plus the Attribute bonus you get...about 900.'**

Takato grinned. 'Perfect.' he saw the light from his javalin speed up and turn towards him.

He waited until he could see the shark before charging another Black Fury attack.

'Come on, just a little closer...' he thought. '...NOW!! JAVALIN EXPLODE!!'

At Takato's mental command the spear in Samemon's side exploded and it shrieked in pain and began thrashing.

Takato thrusted his hand forward and shouted, "BLACK FURY!!" finishing the shark off.

Just before the bolt hit, Samemon snapped out of his frenzy mode.

"NO!! I will not be defeated by a HUMAN!!" he shouted in rage, then his body began to glow.

'No...Oh, God, please no...' Takato looked on in pure terror as the shark's body was encased in light.

"SAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!..." its body became bigger and heavier. its scales were covered by metal armor and its fins turned into blades. "METALSAMEMON!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Revised on July 20, 2008

Again, no big changes, just error removal. Another thing no one mentioned was the misuse of the word "It's". I don't think it was used correctly for at least sixty percent of this entire fic! But that's all fixed now, so no worries. Though, I must say, intentional errors suck when you don't remember you put them there.

Well, I guess that's it for this chapter, so...

Jason Out!


	6. Enter The Void

And here we are at chapter six of this wonderful little story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but the OC's and the OOC personalities are all mine.

Speaking of OCs, Takato's Champion form will be revealed/described in this chapter, but he may not truly appear for at least two more chapters.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**'Digimon: MetalSamemon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Cyborg/Marine**

**Attribute: Data**

**Element: Water/Metal**

**Surface Cutter: 620**

**Depth Charge: 800**

**Shark Tooth Bullet: 270 per direct hit**

**Health Points: 4000**

**Defensive Power: 1450**

**Speed: 680**

**EXP: 120,000'**

'So basically this thing is a stronger version of the original. Same basic attacks and everything.' Takato thought,

**'Right. It's still weakened since it digivolved out of desperation, and its speed hasen't increased all too much because of its weight. But it's more powerful now, so one hit and it's over for us.'**

'Ah, so no pressure, eh?'

MetalSamemon grinned, though it was restricted by its armor. "So, Hybrid, what do you think of my Ultimate level?"

Takato just shrugged, indicating he didn't care, which enraged the shark.

"I'll show you!! DEPTH CHARGE!!" MetalSamemon tilted its head back, and, by extention, its entire body, then flung it forward, releasing a large, shark-shaped grenade.

'Shit! It's a real torpedo this time!' Takato avoided the explosive just in time, but it still detonated fairly close to him.

MetalSamemon then charged forward, about to attempt to eat Takato again. But this time its teeth began moving like a chainsaw inside its mouth, so there was no chance of Takato holding it this time.

'Damn, I don't think I can avoid this.'

**'You've got one chance, you have to tranform into your digimon form!' **Nyako said frantically.

'I don't know how, but I'll try anyway.' Takato closed his eyes and concentrated.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in an odd room that was lit by candles. He looked around until he focused on the dark shadows in the back of the room. He could see two glowing, red eyes staring back at him.

"Voidmon?" Takato ventured.

The eyes went down and then up again, showing a nod.

Takato sighed in relief. "So, shall we?" he walked up and held out his hand.

The eyes looked at Takato's hand, then back at him. A large clawed hand came out of the shadows and took a hold of Takato's and shook it. The shadows suddenly expanded to devour all light in the room, and Takato as well.

Takato's eyes snapped open and he was covered in a bright light.

MetalSamemon turned away from his prey and grunted in pain, wishing he had hands to rub his eyes to clear the spots.

"DIGITAL SHIFT!!" Takato shouted the words that came to his mind.

His body began to grow and change. He was covered in black armor and he grew to seven feet tall, then he sprouted a long tail and a helmet covered his head.

"VOIDMON!!" the light exploded outward, further blinding the metallic fish digimon.

"AHH, what the hell?!" MetalSamemon shouted as he shook his head to regain his sight.

Voidmon looked at his hands and his tail. "Nice." he chuckled when he realised that digimon seemed to be able to talk in all environments. He looked at the metal shark in front of him. "Are you ready, sardine can?"

(A/N: I am totally serious about this, digimon can talk in all environments, at least to yell out attacks. I've seen the old episodes where they were underwater and still called out attacks. Even if they are panting and out of breath, they still manage to shout! It's freaky as hell, but also quite cool, in my opinion.)

The shark roared and surged towards its opponent. This Hybrid was no longer prey, it was an enemy.

**'Digimon: Voidmon**

**Speed: 580, environment restricting movement' **Nyako said.

Voidmon swam to the side with ease, moving like an eel through the water with powerful flicks of his tail. (A/N: For those of you that have seen Alien Resurrection think of how the Xenomorphs/Aliens swam and you'll get the idea.) MetalSamemon passed by harmlessly.

"You're really starting to piss me off!" the shark said.

Voidmon just laughed. "So? It's fun." he charged dark energy into his hand and formed another barbed spear. "DARK JAVALIN!!" he tossed it at the shark and it hit dead-on, but bounced off of the super-hard armor.

MetalSamemon just laughed at his attempt. "Foolish Hybrid, my armor is one hundred times harder than steel, you have no hope of harming me!" he slowly and methodically circled Voidmon.

Said digimon watched the shark's every movement, watching for signs of an attack.

The shark suddenly jerked towards him and its bladed fins began to glow bright yellow.

"SURFACE CUTTER!!" with an unexpected burst of speed, MetalSamemon lunged forward.

But Voidmon was relatively ready for the attack and quickly swam to the side, but the current from something that big moving that fast spun him around and disoriented him.

"Shit." Voidmon muttered, he had lost track of the shark. 'Nyako, can you get a reading on him?'

**'Sorry, that armor he has is jamming the signal. I'm as blind as you are right now.'**

"Damn." he caught a glint out of the corner of his eye.

MetalSamemon's armor may have been quite dull, but the blades on the fins were ridiculously shiny. All Voidmon had to do was stay close enough to the surface for sunlight to get through.

Voidmon spotted little specks of light coming from the direction of the glint he saw.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"SHARK TOOTH BULLET!!" MetalSamemon called out as the little specks of light came speeding forward.

Voidmon didn't even have time to react before the little light bullets hit him. The first few were dead-on, but he managed to dodge the last few.

'Fuck that hurt!' he mentally snarled. He charged dark energy into his hand and shot a black lightning bolt at the shark. "BLACK FURY!!"

The bolt hit the shark, but it, too, bounced off harmlessly.

"Hah!" MetalSamemon laughed. "That barely stung! Since you are the first of a new kind, I thought you would be stronger! You're like a Rookie compared to me!" mentally MetalSamemon growled, that last attack actually hurt quite a bit.

Voidmon scowled. "Actually, I am a Rookie level digimon." he smirked a little as he could see the shark's surprise.

'WHAT?! He's too powerful to be a Rookie!' the shark thought. He had to finish this quickly before the Hybrid digivolved. "DEPTH CHARGE!!"

The explosive projectile sped towards its target, but Voidmon just swam around it.

"Your aim sucks, fish cake." Voidmon mocked.

MetalSamemon snarled furiously. "I'LL OBLITERATE YOU!! SHARK TOOTH BULLET!!" the shark opened its mouth almost a full 180 degrees and its teeth began to spin again while glowing yellow. The teeth shot out at Voidmon, once again, a dizzying speeds.

'So that's how he does that.' Voidmon thought as he dodged the poorly aimed "bullets".

He noticed that the projectiles stayed in an almost perfect oval shape and went straight forward. If something was small enough to stay within the oval it wouldn't get hit. Another downside to the attack was that the shark couldn't see its target with its mouth open like it was. This led Voidmon to conclude that MetalSamemon relied solely on the speed of the attack to catch its opponents off guard.

Voidmon took a big risk and charged his Black Fury attack, aiming at the shark's still gaping jaws. It seemed he refused to stop firing until he either ran out of energy or hit his target.

"BLACK FURY!!" the bolt shot out.

But what Voidmon didn't know was that MetalSamemon could launch two attacks at once.

"DEPTH CHARGE!!" just as the torpedo was about to leave its mouth, the black bolt connected with it, blowing up in its jaws. "ARGH!!"

"Yes!" Voidmon cheered.

MetalSamemon glared at his enemy with unbridled anger. "You haven't won yet!" he knew that his Shark Tooth Bullet was disabled now, as was the chainsaw mechanism in his jaws.

Voidmon knew that it battle wasn't over yet, he still needed a way to get through the shark's armor. He had an idea, it was a longshot, but it was an idea.

'Thermal expansion! If I can get his armor hot enough, then it might crack when it's cooled by the water.'

**'But, while you're underwater, your Optic Heat attack won't be enough to do it.'**

'I know, I have to get him out of the water, but how?...I got it!' Voidmon saw MetalSamemon turn to swim back into the shadows and regroup. There, he saw his chance.

Voidmon charged his energy and formed it into a chain. "DARK CHAIN!!" he tossed it at the shark and snagged its tail.

"What?!" MetalSamemon looked back when he found he couldn't move.

Voidmon began to spin in the water, taking MetalSamemon with him. He spun faster and faster until he figured he had enough momentum, then he flung the shark up towards the surface.

(Back At The Beach)

The onlookers were in silent awe as they watched explosion after explosion rock the surface of the water, turning it into salty foam. Then a massive shark broke the surface a flew into the air, thrashing all the way.

Meanwhile the Tamers were on edge.

"I know that's a digimon, but it's not one I've ever seen before." Renamon said.

The others turned to her. "How do know it's a digimon?" Kazu asked, sometimes they wondered just how low his I.Q. was.

"How many sharks in this world are twenty-five feet long, covered in armor and can scream?" Renamon retroted.

Terriermon's ears perked up and his eyes widened. "Woah, it IS screaming." he said.

They turned back to the airborn shark only to see two red lazers blasting it higher into the sky.

(Back To The Battle)

MetalSamemon was in intense pain as his armor was heated to insane temperatures. Then the lazers stopped and he fell into the water. But the sudden heating then cooling of his armor caused it to crack.

Voidmon could see a large crack in the sharks side and aimed for it. "BLACK FURY!!" the bolt struck and blasted off more armor, which turned into data and was absorbed by Voidmon.

(A/N: For those of you wondering why Voidmon doesn't need to breath, remember when Nyako said that Samemon was constantly losing data? Well the data was being absorbed by Voidmon without him knowing it, but, instead of energizing him, it filled his lungs. And I really don't think that digimon lose air when they shout out attacks, because even when they're tired and panting they can still do it. MetalSamemon is also losing data, but it's almost unnoticable to him. And since Voidmon is a Rookie, data from a Ultimate gives him a larger boost, which means more air.)

MetalSamemon screamed in agony, then went limp and just floated there. He weakly looked at Voidmon and chuckled.

"You are strong, I'll give you that."

Voidmon looked at him. "I've never heard of your species before, are you new?"

The shark gave a weak nod. "Yeah, we were just recently created, and I'm not the only one in this world, there are two others."

Voidmon grimaced at this. "Great."

"Heh, I can barely believe it, I finally make it to Ultimate level, only to be beaten by a Rookie. In the water no less!" he chuckled bitterly.

Voidmon made another Dark Chain. "I'll make it quick."

"Thanks." the shark said as it closed its eyes.

Voidmon wrapped the chain around the shark until its entire body was covered. "CHAIN DESTRUCTION!!" every link of the chain that was around MetalSamemon exploded, taking the shark with it. Quick and painless, just as Voidmon had said.

Voidmon absorbed the data that floated out of the black cloud of smoke. 'Well, that was fun.' he thought sarcasically.

He swam to the surface and took a huge breath. Data air was fine for a while, but he liked breathing better. He saw the people on the beach watching him and he frowned.

"No way in hell am I going on the beach like this." he said, then dove under and swam for another part of the beach with less people.

While he swam Nyako beeped.

**'Levels Gained!**

**Takato Matsuki**

**Power Level: 3**

**Attack Power: 300**

**Black Fury: 360**

**Dark Chain??**

**Optic Heat: 280**

**Darkside Kick: 180 per hit, 240 for final**

**Defensive Power: 195**

**Speed: 165**

**Health Points: 900**

**Hazard Level: 4**

**EXP: 27,865**

**Voidmon**

**Black Fury: 490**

**Dark Javalin: 410 w/explosion, 310 w/o**

**Dark Chain?? **

**Chain Destruction?? **

**Consuming Void I: Instant Kill/750 **

**Optic Heat: 450**

**Darkside Kick: 270 per hit, 440 for final**

**Health Points: 1900**

**Defensive Power: 450**

**Speed: 700**

**EXP: 10,000' **

(A/N: I'm taking a kind of video game approach to the level system, which means it's going to be pretty random, like an RPG.)

'Cool. Digital Shift!' Takato went back to his human form before he surfaced, but was met with a sight that almost made him wish he had been eaten by Samemon.

He had surfaced on the part of the beach where the Tamers were.

'GODDAMMIT!!' he raged in his mind, but on the outside he showed no visible reaction to their presence.

Takato looked at himself, it seemed that after his shift back to human form his clothes had been repaired. The cut in his pants where Samemon had bit him, his destroyed gloves were back in place and he was fully healed. But there was one problem.

"Ah great, now I have to go home with wet clothes." he grumbled.

"Hey Takato!" a voice rang out.

Said teen turned to the owner of the voice only to see the Tamers looking at him with critical eyes.

"What do you want?" he said in the monotonous voice he used when addressing them.

"We hear you went to go fight a shark, that true?" Rika said with her arms crossed.

Takato looked at her. "Yes, if you must know. I guess I was the only one with balls big enough to do what had to be done." he smirked at the glares he recieved.

Ryo scoffed. "Yeah right."

Takato looked at him. "What was that, fairy boy? Why don't you ask your mom just how big my balls are?" Takato challanged, but he wasn't done yet. "Oh wait, I've got her on speed-dial." Takato pulled out his phone, which he kept inside of a waterproof pouch on his belt.

Everyone's eyes widened as he pressed a few buttons and the phone rang.

"I'll put it on speaker for you." he smirked again.

_"Hello?" _came the voice of Ryo's mother on the other line.

"Hey Ayame, how are you today?" he asked.

_"Takato? I'm fine, how are you?" _Ayame Akiyama asked in a low seductive voice.

"Mom?!" Ryo shouted.

_"Ryo?!...Oh...This is awkward..."_ she then hung up and Takato snapped his phone shut while grinning.(A/N: The thing with Ryo's mother will be explained later, and it's not what I've made you think it is.)

The others decided to ignore this for a minute and get back to their questioning.

"So, what was with the explosions and the lazers?" Rika asked.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's our business when it involves digimon!" Kazu shouted.

"Can it, Gaylord." Takato said, not breaking eye contact with Rika.

"What was that?!" Kazu stepped up and grabbed Takato's shirt, earning himself a punch in the face and an early bedtime.

"No touching." Takato still had yet to look away from Rika's eyes. "How is it your problem when I took care of it?" he asked.

No one answered his question. "How, exactly, did you 'take care' of it?" asked Ryo, seemingly forgetting the whole thing with his mom.

"Again, none of your business." then he smirked as Rika finally turned away. "Hmph, I don't even have a digimon, and yet I'm still doing your jobs for you. Pathetic." he then brushed passed them, making sure to "bump" into Ryo, sending him to his ass in the sand.

He walked over to the child he had saved. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thank you, sir." she bowed to him.

Takato ruffled her hair. "No problem. I'm Takato Matsuki by the way." he introduced himself.

The girl smiled. "I'm Sarah Hashiga."

Takato nodded, then noticed a guy with standard lifeguard clothes standing off to the side with an ice cream cone. He walked up to the man.

"Yo, you the the lifeguard stationed here?" he asked.

The man nodded to the boy that was taller than him by a good six inches. "Yeah." then last thing he saw before it all went black was fist coming towards his face.

"What the hell is up with me doing everybody's fucking jobs for them today?" Takato muttered before he walked over to his duffle bag and began the trek home.

Back with the Tamers, no one seemed to pay any attention to the downed Kazu.

"Something's not right." Rika muttered.

"Yes, I fear that Matsuki isn't a normal human anymore." Renamon said.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked her partner.

"He smells like a digimon now." she said.

"So has has a partner again?"

"No, he smells like he IS the digimon."

Rika stared in the direction that Takato went. "It looks like we're going to be questioning Takato again." she turned to look at a pissed Ryo. "By ourselves."

Renamon nodded, she knew damn well that if everyone went, there would be violence and maybe some casualties.

(Back At Takato's Place)

Takato walked in the door soaking wet and grumbling about "nosey ass motherfuckers".

The voice of Lillymon came from around the corner in the hallway. "You shouldn't curse so much when there are children here."

Takato's eyebrow twitched at this. "I was almost eaten, I have the right to be angry!"

Lillymon came from around the corner and stopped when she saw a soaked Takato. She began laughing and leaned on the wall for support.

"What...happened to...you?!" the digimon was in tears now.

Takato, being soaking wet with a highly disgruntled look on his face, was actually a pretty funny sight. Kind of like a cat that was forced to take a flea bath.

Takato just glared at the now rolling Lillymon and sighed, then walked upstairs. When he got to his room he saw Calumon playing around with his collection of cards.

The white digimon looked up at the teen. "Did you have a good time at the beach?"

All Calumon got was a slow turn of the head and a look that promised pain if he said on more word. Unfortunately for Calumon, he was quite slow when it came to taking hints, no matter how obvious they were.

"It didn't go too well, did it?"

Takato's right eye twitched violently and he growled, then he launched himself at the creampuff of a digimon.

If anyone had been watching outside they would have seen cards flying up into the air, and they'd have heard high pitched screams and something that sounded like a cross between a disgruntled postal worker and a lion.

After Calumon's beat down, we see said digimon tied up and hanging from a ceiling fan Takato had installed himself. Takato flipped the switch on the wall by the door and the fan started to spin, gradually gaining speed.

Lillymon walked in to see what all the commotion was. "You know, one of two things is gonna happen. Either he's going to like that, or he's going to blow chunks all over your room." she said while drinking a can of Mountain Dew.

Takato's eyes widened and he immediately stopped the fan and tossed the still tied up Calumon out the door and into the hallway.

He turned back to Lillymon. "Alright, now you go do whatever it is that you do, I'm going to go change clothes and start on some more drawings." Takato walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Lillymon tried the doorknob, then shrugged when it wouldn't turn and left the room to find BlackGuilmon. She could have broken it, but then Takato would be pissed, and that would be considered invasion of privacy, if not breaking and entering.

After he had changed, Takato sat down at his desk and brainstormed. He pulled out his notebook and began drawing his Champion form.

He took some of Megidramon's features and mixed them in with a digimon named BurningGreymon from the third season of the Digimon show. The large dragon that he drew had the body similar to a human's and wore red armor with red vein-like channels going through it, sort of like Nyako's true form. Its hands were similar to Voidmon's gauntlet-like claws, but were longer and sharper. There were four "V" shaped vents on each forearm that allowed the intense heat that the dragon radiated to escape, thus heating the air around him to temperatures that were unbearable to most living things. The shoulder pads each had one long spike on the top of them, and connected to the creature's chestplate. The chestplate itself covered half of the digimon's torso and had the Digital Harzard symbol right in the center, which had the "veins" spider-webbing outward over the rest of the armor that was connected to it.

The digimon's leg armor covered its legs completely, making it look almost mechanical. Each foot had three sharp claws, four spikes running up the shinguards to the kneepads, which had a large blade at the top of them. The kanji for "Fire" was drawn on many different places on its body. One on each bicep, on each thigh, one large one on its back, and another on the blade that made up the tip of its tail.(A/N: For those of you that have played Resident Evil 4, it's like Verdugo's tail, the thing that you fight in the sewer that attacks from the ceiling and looks like Xenomorph from the Alien series.)

Its head was very reminiscent of Megidramon's; with the vicious, unforgiving look; and the razor-sharp, interlocking teeth. Finally Takato drew two long white horns on its head the pointed forward like a bull's, and two massive, bat-like wings on its back that had quite a few holes in them(A/N: Classic dragon wing design. To let air through, reducing drag and keeping the wings from being torn up, or being knocked off course because of too much lift.), and three large claws on the wing's "wrist" joint.(A/N: For a better description think of Bahamut from Final Fantasy 9, Google it if you don't know)

Takato sighed and slouched back in his chair, he was done with the artwork, now he needed a name, some attacks, and the stats. He looked over to the wall on the far side of the room and saw a picture he took with his family on a trip to see a volcano.

Then a name hit him and he smiled as he wrote it down.

**"'Voldramon'? That's pretty cool." **Nyako complimented.

'You think so? Now that I think about it, he does seem like a volcano in some ways. Now, on to attacks...'

(One Hour Later)

It took a while to think of attacks that weren't already taken, but Takato and Nyako managed. This is what they had so far:

Volcano Flare: Voldramon unleashes a massive fireball from his mouth.

Dragon Break: Voldramon concentrates heat energy into his fists and punches enemies.

Hell's Wind: Voldramon uses his wings to send a powerful gust of superheated air at enemies.

Meltdown I: Voldramon closes the vents in his armor and collects massive amounts of heat energy, then releases it all at once, effectively destroying anything within the blast zone.

Blast Radius: Voldramon flies into the air and launches a fireball at the ground, which causes a wave of fire to spead across the surface.

Searing Scythe: Voldramon uses superheated claws to slash at enemies, can also be used with his tail blade.

Takato leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. 'Now that that's done. Nyako, you got the stats together?'

**"Yep, here they are:**

**Digimon: Voldramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Dragon Warrior**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Element: Fire**

**Volcano Flare: 1500**

**Dragon Break: 960**

**Hell's Wind: 1250**

**Meltdown I: 5000 **(A/N: This move takes a long time to charge, so it can't really be used effectively unless the opponent is bound or distracted somehow.)

**Blast Radius: 1700 /w direct hit from fireball, 990 from the fire wave**

**Searing Scythe: 1100**

**Health Points: 7950**

**Defensive Power: 1300**

**Speed: 540 on the ground, 680 when flying.**

**There you go, all done. What do you think?' **Nyako finished.

Takato grinned. "Awesome."

The digimon was perfect, in his eyes. He just hoped he never had to use it in the presence of the other Tamers, the Hazard on the chestplate would be a dead giveaway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Revised on July 20, 2008

FINALLY!! I'm finished with the revisions, and I can finally start serious work on the next chapter!

In my stories, Wild Ones attack things when they come through because they are losing data as a result of breaking through the barrier between worlds. They aren't used to the human world yet, so they try to regain their loat data any way they can. There are digimon, like Calumon, the Tamer's partners, and Lillymon, that are allowed to come through, so they don't lose data. But, if a Wild One is left in the human world for long enough, they will be able to stay without any adverse effects.

Now to explain why I made Voldramon so powerful in comparison to Voidmon. Same as with the huge differences in power with the Beast and Human Spirits in Digimon Frontier. Takato won't get any forms beyond that for a LONG time, so I wanted to give him a decent trumpcard when BlackGuilmon isn't around to help. What you've all seen so far are Digimon that are relatively weak compared to others of their kind. The stronger ones are coming soon, and some will make even Voldramon seem like little more than a winged salamander.

Jason Out!


	7. Important Message

Okay, since I don't have to work today, due to my boss' family issues, I've decided that now's the time for an important message.

Tamer of the Hazard WILL be continued, but it won't be as you know it. After looking it over thoroughly, I've decided that it doesn't need revisions, it needs a complete and total overhaul!

The way things are going now, the only future I can see for this fic, as it is, is being discontinued due to me writing myself into a hole. I have to redo the entire plot!

This story may, actually, be deleted and replaced with the new one, so anyone who had it on their favs list is going to have to fav it again.

Here are the changes I'm making, as well as what I'm keeping.

Tamer ages will be fourteen instead of fifteen, though Ryo will still be fifteen.

Their time in the Digital World will only be one year ago, not two.

Unlike the original, Takato will still be "friends" with the others, but he will greatly distance himself due to conflicting beliefs about their loyalty to him.

Takato won't be as psychotic as he is in the original version, but he will have his moments of temporary insanity, brought on by instability withing the Digital Hazard.

The ever popular Rukato pairing will be present, but not immidiate. It will result from Rika becoming even more distant than before and wanting to be alone all the time. This will drive Renamon to talk to the only person that ever made Rika even remotely happy, besides herself; Takato.

Lillymon will still be there, and she'll still be after Takato.

Megidramon will still be one of the story's main characters.

The other Tamers, namely Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo, won't be massive assholes, like they are in the original. Ryo will still have an attitude that no one likes, but it won't be as extreme.

The Omegavice, as well as Takato's digimon forms, will still be present. Afterall, without them, I couldn't call this story Tamer of the Hazard, now could I?

Jeri won't "hate" Takato. Terrified of him, yes. Hate him, no.

Takato will still be a great martial artist, but not as good as he is in the original storyline. He's never participated in tournaments, let alone won them, and the only time he's really fought anyone is when he spars with Henry.

Henry won't be a pussy that can't see his best friend because it goes against the wishes of his girlfriend.

In the original storyline, Takato didn't much care for the Digimon Card Game itself, so he wasn't very good compared to Rika, Ryo, or Henry. In the new version, he'll have had nothing to do but play the game since Guilmon's "death", so he'll be very good at it, but the others won't know it.

Something else I'm keeping is something I haven't even mentioned in the original version. It's the connection between Takato, Guilmon, Megidramon, and the Digital Hazard.

Takato will be just as nice as he is in the series. I'm doing this for the same reason the series did, to show that the nicer someone is, the more dangerous their darkside is. You know: Takato, nice, caring almost to a fault, and a bit dumb. Megidramon, evil to the core, ruthless engine of destruction, and the digimon equivalant to the lord of hell...or so everyone has been led to believe.

In terms of Takato's darkside, Megidramon will be the lesser of two evils. One destroys because that's what it was created to do. The other destroys purely for the pleasure of it.

The level-up system will still be present, as will the digimon scans, but they won't be as detailed. I'm leaving out the damage each attack does, and focusing only on the stats of Attack, Defense, Speed, and Health Points.

I'm also going to take a bit of a Digimon World approach to the multiple partner function of the Omegavice. I don't know about you all, but I've always wanted to see what would happen if SkullGreymon and Megidramon met each other. Two digimon often known as some of the strongest in their class, and, in the series, were created in nearly the same way. I think I can come up with a way to make that interaction funny.

Instead of immidiately standing up to him, Takato is going to be absolutely terrified of Megidramon.

Takato won't be able to use Voidmon's attacks as a human. Instead I'm making him a bit like Alexander Anderson from Hellsing. He'll created his own attacks, and one will be the summoning and throwing of digital blades, with the option of making them red hot and/or explode.

Samemon and MetalSamemon will still Takato's first opponent(s).

Takato, as a human, is his Rookie form, Voidmon is the Champion, Voldramon is the Ultimate, and the Mega form will be revealed later, but it won't be Megidramon or Gallantmon.

The weapons stored around Takato's house will have no other purpose other than comic relief. For those wondering, Takato's uncle is involved in a lot of _questionable_ dealings, and he stores things in Takato's house. In exchange for not telling anyone, he allows Takato and Takehiro, who is a closet gun enthusiast, to play with the "toys" whenever they want. Mie, Takato's mother, knows nothing about it.

And one final change, that I can think of right now, Renamon will be a hardcore MetalHead! This will lead to some very weird situations involving "house concerts" between her and Takato, and the frequent pillaging of the music files on Takato's computor and iPod. Oh, and a lot of broken windows. She also has an odd facination with Takato's compound bow, and the Rambo movies.

Sorry to anyone who liked this story, but I was just digging the grave deeper, and I finally saw that. Had to pull it out before it was beyond my reach.


	8. Important Message 2

You know what? Scratch all my old ideas. I've just come up with something that's really going to make this story top-notch. I'm keeping most of the elements I had in the rewrite of Tamer of the Hazard, but I'm taking it an a whole new direction.

I'm taking it all back to the beginning. The start of the Digimon Tamers series. Here, and entire world of possibilities opens up, and I can take it anywhere I want.

The plot will follow the main storyline of the series, but I'll be putting my own special twist on it. It worked with my Naruto story, so I'm going to stick with the method. The Tamers will still be thirteen, though they will have their birthdays during the story, so fourteen in later chapters(with Ryo being fifteen).

Of course, Megidramon and the Omegavice will be main components of the story.

Takato will be very talented with the Digimon Card Game, able to at least give Rika a run for her money.

Lillymon will still be in the story, and will play the same role as she did in the rewrite, guardian and potention love interest.

Rukato is certain.

Takato will be a much darker character, but mainly behind closed doors, or when something reminds him of his past.

Takehiro Matsuki(Takato's father) will actually be his stepfather.

This story will be darker than both the original and the rewrite. A LOT darker.

Takato will still be a martial artist, of course.

The story behind the weapons remains the same.

Renamon will still be a hardcore Metalhead, and she'll still be fascinated by Takato's compound bow and Rambo movies.

The events that happened at the beginning of the original Tamer of the Hazard, as well as the rewrite, will still occur, but not until much later. It will will be in a different form, but it will remain the same.

Takato's evolutions are the same as the rewrite.

Samemon/MetalSamemon will still be the first enemy Takato fights alone.

The Omegavice won't come in until a bit later in the story.

Oh, and I'll be temporarily discontinuing. Tamer of the Night. I can't work on more than two stories at once, it's just too much stuff to remember, and it's really time consuming. I'll be continuing it later, that's for sure, but, for now, I've got too much on my plate, and Tamer of the Night is the story with the least potention, in my mind.

So I'll be working only on Black Flames Dance In The Wind: Rise of Naruto, and new Tamer of the Hazard.

For the past week, or so, I've had Digimon on the brain, and things are going really slow with Black Flames. So I'm gonna concentrate on my Tamer fic until something comes to me for my Naruto story.

Things are going pretty fast, and the first chapter of the new Tamer of the Hazard should be up before Sunday, maybe even today, if I'm not interrupted. I'm on a role, and I don't wanna stop!


	9. Important Message 3

Hello, people! DKW here with another important announcement.

I've been nominated for Author of the Year at the Team Dark Hope website(just Google them, they're a cosplay group from Texas), and Black Flames Dance In The Wind: Rise of Naruto has been nominated for Fanfic of the Year. I don't know who nominated me, but I thank them for thinking it was worthy.

So make sure to stop by the website and vote for me!.....Or just vote period. Honestly, I'm not expecting to win, I just want to see how many votes I get. What's funny is that I made it to the Top 6 in both catagories without even realising that I'd been nominated at all. Hell, I didn't even know Fanfiction Awards actually existed!

But that's not all I have to tell you, my friends!

Regarding Black Flames Dance In The Wind: Rise of Naruto:

Things are moving slow, but they're moving, and that's the important thing. Due to issues within my family, things were going even slower, but I've since gotten over it and I'm back on track now. Chapter 30 should be out by this weekend, but I make no promises. There's a lot I have to do with this chapter, quite a few loose ends to tie up and all that. But I've done it before, and I can certainly do it again. Writer's block won't stop me! Slow me down, yes. Stop me, never. And best believe that the next chapter will reek of absolute awesomeness....ocity....yeah, that works. Awesomenessocity, the next chapter will contain much of it.

Hmm.....Not much else to really say.

Oh! Almost forgot. You fuckers need to read and review "No Rest for the Innocent"! It's getting irritating, doing all this work and getting no feedback for it. Atrumfides does most of the work, that's a given, it's his story, but I do my part.

Well, I guess that's about it, so, until my next update brings you back to me, my friends, I bid you all farewell.

Jason Out!


End file.
